Fanatical
by Kriven
Summary: Anthology of unfinished fanfiction by Kriven Raven.
1. An Introduction

**An Introduction**

I'd like to welcome you all to my anthology of sorts. You see, I've begun a new era for myself, a new chapter in my life. Perhaps it's more of a sequel. It is only now, nearly a decade after my first journey into the lands of literature, that I have learned how to finish a story. As such, this anthology is a testament to the days before then. To the days when finishing something was, well, not at all a concern of mine. Enjoy these half-baked tales the best you can. I've left them unedited, so they're as crappy as I found them.

This "book"-as I shall generously call it—will remain as categorically unfinished until I have managed to locate and include all of the fanfiction I have written previous to the publishing of my _Pikmin_ short story: "End of Day." Once all prior tidbits have been located, I shall compile this into a unique PDF and release it as a free ebook. Until that day, it shall remain exclusively here on .


	2. Copyright

**Copyright**

I claim no copyright to the trademarked characters, places, or scenarios utilized in the following incomplete tales. All stated designs are owned to their respective creators and license owners. All that belongs to me are the ideas presented beneath the license.


	3. Ten Titans

**Ten Titans**

The streets were busy during most of the day, and especially now. Everyone was rushing somewhere, home, work or a date. The sun was gone and the sky, normally black and filled with the constellations of stars, had a blue glow to it from the lights in the city below. It was peaceful, but only for a moment. There was a crash and shattered glass was tossed through the air. Smoke rushed out of the building and a dark shadow emerged from it, stepping over the broke glass of the door. The figure emerged from the smoke, and at first appeared to be an average boy of around 20 was quickly decided as a not so average monstosity of around 20.

While the body was normal, even in height and clothing. Blue jeans, white shirt, black jacket, brand new shoes. It was the head that made him stand out. Or more, the fact that his head a brownish-grey furred, pincer-mouthed, eight-eyed, spider. Complete with eight spindly legs that were about twenty feet long, each! The creature stood there, it's red-eyes surveying the area for escape. Two heavy bags of money held in both of it's hands.

Bullets blasted through the thick smoke, both barely missing the spider head. Reacting quickly the creature used it's arachnid legs to escape, fleeing the scene quickly. It finally escaped from the guards bullets, and when it did, it leaped onto the side of a building. Yes the side. Like any spider, it was running along the side of the building, occasionally dodging glass windows.

"Heh. I've got this no problem. Kitten will be pleased." the spider says to himself, his voice with a kind of metallic echoe to it.

Then a harsh and reptilian voice, "Yeah. Except you forgot the part where I squash you're little buggy head!"

The spider turns and sees, what appears to him, to be an eight-foot tall, track suit wearing, blue salamander with wheels for feet running alongside him. The creature abruptly turns, swinging it's massive tail and striking the spider in the face, knocking him off the building and onto the hard streets below. The lizard is next to the spider in a mere second, reaching the ground in the blink of an eye.

The police quickly show up at the scene and arrest the spider. However the blue lizard is nowhere to be found...


	4. Danny Phantom: The Movie

**Danny Phantom: The Movie**

Danny Fenton is a troubled youth, harassed by his teachers and bullied by his peers.

Danny is on his way home with his friends Tucker and Sam. Along the way he rants about how much hell his life has gone through. On their way, the trio find an advertisement poster for Circus Gothica, a gothic circus that will be in town on thursday. They agree to skip school and go to the circus.

Once home, Danny is assaulted by his parents about his grades. His sister arrives home and occupies the Fenton Parents with talks about Danny's self-esteem and how his grades reflect low self-esteem and yelling is only making it worse. Danny sneaks away during this time.

As he sleeps he finds himself lost within a different reality in his dreams. During his nightmare a creature named the Phantom explains that he was once summoned by Danny's father, Jack Fenton to kill someone. In exchange, Jack had to offer his son to the Phantom. Not believing the Phantom, Danny demands to see proof.

The Phantom shows Danny a memory from his father's past. In it he sees a younger version of Jack Fenton surrounded by a circle of runes and with a spell book in his hands. After chanting an encantation Jack breaks down and starts crying. "Vladdie, I'm sorry." he says.

The Phantom's laughter breaks the memory and Danny finds himself transported back into the hellish realm, now terrified of the beast before him. The creature stalks closer to him, tossing a chain and binding Danny to it. The Phantom tosses another chain but...

Danny forces himself awake, at first thinking it nothing more then a horrible dream. That is, until he accidentally phases through his bed. He passes through the floor and ragains tangability just in time to humoriously crash into the floor below.

Rising to his feet, Danny finds himself in the downstairs bathroom. He then notices how little the fall actually hurt, and how he feels stronger. He rushes over to the mirror, where he discovers his hair has become a ghostly white and his eyes a neon-green.

Danny goes out, spending the rest of the night playing with his new powers, quickly learning how to turn them on and off (which turns his hair and eyes to normal) as well as how to willingly phase through walls.

The next day he finds himself in school. He tells Sam and Tucker about what happened to him and his powers. At first they don't believe them, but they do when Danny finds himself intangible and unable to grasp his fork to eat with. Sam ends up feeding Danny until he regains his arms tangibility.

Seeing this, Dash, the local bully and jock mocks Danny and proceeds to fight him claiming that it's "Time for you clobberin!" Danny is quick on his feet however, and evades Dash's attacks. In the end Dash finds himself in detention for assaulting Danny.

Now it's gym. Danny and Tucker are discussing the limits of Danny's new power. Danny trips and finds himself intangible once more. At first he doesn't realise that he's phased through a wall... into the Girls Shower. After he discovers where he is, he wonders why nobody screams. As he climbs to his feet, he realises that he can't see his hands, he's invisable! He decides to try and stick around for a bit longer, but his powers fade away and he ends up with detention for being in the girls shower.

In detention, Danny's blood boils by the unfairness of society and how he should not be in this detention. He unwillingly unleashes an ectoblast created from his anger and hatred. The blast burns a hole through the teacher's desk, freaking him out and exclaiming that detention will be released early.

Danny goes home, again verbally assaulted by his parents, this time for being in the girls showers. He shouts at them, his patience thin, and out of frustration punches his father in the shoulder. Because of Danny's increased strength his father is knocked backwards and the wind knocked out of him. Danny storms off to his room.

"I've got to control this." He says, but suddenly finds himself tired and lays to sleep.

Meanwhile a figure laughs histerically as four shadows appear around it. These shadows are actually ghosts. The scene is revealed to be a bank, the ghosts are revealed to be carrying bags of money. The figure, still covered in darkness, turns to the one witness: a passerby walking her dog. With what seems like authentic compassion he apologizes for scaring her, then buries his cane deep into her chest.

Danny awakes to the sound of his alarm. It is thursday. Quickly he rushes outside to meet his friends. He meets up with Sam first, who has a gift for Danny. She hands him what will be his super hero costume and explains she made it herself. Thanking her, Danny decides to phase the costume onto himself, under his street clothes.

The two meet with Tucker, then the three of them head to Circus Gothica to enjoy the show. There an evil-looking ringmaster with a hooked nose and pure powdered face takes their tickets. They enter the big tent and the show begins. They watch what appears to be performers perform many death-defying stunts. The performers, unknown to Danny and his friends, are the ghosts that had robbed the bank the night before.

The team of Ghosts, lead by Freakshow break into Amityville Museum. Once within, Freakshow steals the Reality Gauntlet, a priceless artifact of unspeakable power.

Danny returns home that evening, only to be yelled at once again by his parents, this time for skipping school. Furious they ground him and send him to his room. Once there Danny becomes furious, even destroying a portion of his wall with his ectoblast. He turns on his TV to try and calm himself. What he sees is a "breaking news" of a hostage situation in progress at Axion labs. Danny phases through his street clothes, causing them to fall to the ground revealing his ghost costume underneath. He then "Goes ghost" and transforms into his white-haired form then takes off.

At Axion labs, Danny finds the ringmaster from Circus Gothica holding Valerie Gray, one of Danny's peers, hostage. Shocked at both the hostage and antagonist, Danny hesitates to strike. The ringmaster laughs, then commands Lydia (one of the ghosts) to destroy Danny.

A long battle between Lydia and Danny erupts, and Freakshow escapes, leaving Valerie to fend for herself but she is eventually rescued by the police. The battle between Lydia and Danny becomes so fierce that they eventually destroy Axion Labs before Danny manages to destroy her.

Danny returns home, and collapses into his bed. He sleeps for a few hours, but awakens by the disturbing dreams and assaults of the Phantom, trying to gain full control of Danny's body. Danny, now feeling it is not safe for him to sleep this night, again goes out to practice with his powers, feeling he was too weak and defeated Lydia by only luck. While out he learns how to make his Super Suit a part of his ghost form, so it is only there when he goes ghost. He also learns how to make other objects invisable and intangible.

Danny heads to school, where he tells Sam of the Phantom trying to get control of Danny's consiousness. Sam brings Danny into an unused bathroom and locks the door, then grabs a Voodoo book from her backpack. Together the two of them use a spell to summon the Phantom, and order him to leave Danny alone. At first the Phantom struggles, but upon realising that he is now summoned by Danny, he has no choice but to obey. Danny orders the Phantom to destroy itself, which it has no choice but to do.

Only moments later screams are heard from outside, in the halls of Casper High. Danny and Sam emerge from their hiding place just in time to see Freakshow's three other ghosts terrorizing the students. Danny easily defeats them but suddenly finds himself unable to move. Unwillingly he is launched through the air and through a wall. Eventually he is brought to Circus Gothica's big tent where he finds himself face to face with Freakshow.

Freakshow explains that he has mastery over ghosts because of the red jewel at the end of his cane. This is how he got his four ghost minions to obey him. He then tosses Danny helplessly around, even allowing him a few moments of freedom only to make Danny smash himself into the ground.

Freakshow slowly approaches Danny and grabs him by the neck, preparing to choke him to death. Danny asks how Freakshow can grab him, if he's intangible. Freakshow then replies that he is in control of the Reality Gauntlet, a mystic object that allows him to control almost all reality. Among this is that he may touch the dead, however he cannot control things with a free will, hence why he needs the cane to control ghosts.

While Freakshow is strangling Danny, Tucker and Sam appear and steal his cane. Together they destroy the jewel and grant Danny his free will once more. A battle ensues between Danny and Freakshow in which Freakshow alters reality using the gauntlet to give him the upper hand. When it seems as though Freakshow is physically beat he creates a rip in reality using the Reality Gauntlet. Slowly the vortex begins consuming reality. In a last effort, Danny tosses Freakshow into the vortex, causing him and the Reality Gauntlet to be destroyed. The vortex closes and Danny collapses from exhaustion.

The end shows Danny, Tucker and Sam standing in the wreckage of Circus Gothica with Vlad Plasmius (unnamed, and unseen by our heroes) watching them.


	5. Danny Phantom 2: Hunted

**Danny Phantom 2: Hunted**

Danny, after his victory against Freakshow, has taken up resident Super Hero of his hometown. The movie opens with him rounding up some street thugs in a short action scene.

He returns home, to meet up with his friends and they decide to head to the arcade, harmless enough.

The scene changes over to Valerie eavesdropping on a conversation between her father, Damon Grey, and his employer, the President of Axion Labs. The PoAL says that it was Damon's job to make sure the lab was secure. He failed at this and Axion takes their business elsewhere, leaving Damon unemployed and Valerie royally pissed off at the spectres that caused all this.

Another scene switch. We find Danny, Tucker and Sam enjoying themselves at the arcade. There they witness Dash picking on a kid named Johnny Therten. Danny decides to stand-up for Johnny, but it only makes situations worse having the old geek protecting the new one.

Enraged and thinking his life a road of horrible luck, Johnny manages to escape from the arcade, not noticing two red eyes that follow him through the dark shadows.

Danny returns home where his parents remind him that his summer is almost over, and the following school year had better be more productive then the last. Something seems to be concerning Danny's father Jack, he is troubled.

The screen fades into a flashback, one we've seen previously. A younger version of Jack Fenton stands in a rune circle crying and saying "I'm sorry, Vladdy. I'm sorry."

The screen swaps yet again, this time it shows Johnny Therten, riding home on his bike after getting out of the arcade. He is muttering tom himself about how unlucky he is, and crosses under many shadows, each one has a pair of red eyes that Johnny doesn't seem to notice. Finally, after nearly getting hit by a truck, Johnny is knocked off his bike, which is totalled by the large truck that hits it. He curses himself, and his luck, but he hears an odd scrunching of metal and turns to see an amazing Motorcycle where his pile of scrap-bike had once been. He walks over to the motorcycle, a black cruiser with blue flames painted on the body. But as Johnny approaches the cycle, the shadows underneath the bike lunge at him and engulfe his body. His screams echoe through the nite.

An alarm clock buzzes lightly. Danny slowly awakes from his slumber as the bright lights flow into his room. He awakes, happy for the new day. His outlook on life has been much brighter then it once was. He hurries downstairs, eats his breakfast then heads out the door.

Danny is on his way to Sam's house, when he runs into Valerie and has a slight conversation with her. She explains what happened and Danny reassures her that everything is going to be fine and her dad will get a new job. He asks Valerie if she'd like to spend the day with him, and the two had off to an amusement park.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker are waiting for Danny to show-up, so the three of them can head to the amusement park themselves, as they had planned prior. After waiting, they decide to go themselves and see if Danny is there.

Danny and Valerie are riding on a ferris wheel. They get to the top of the ride and it stops to allow the people at the bottom off. They talk for a brief moment, then Valerie says she's glad that Danny wanted to spend time with her, and they share a kiss. Sam and Tucker arrive at this moment, with Tucker pointing out where Danny is, and Sam going "What the Hell is he doing?"

Just as Sam gets all pissed off and is about to yell at Valerie and Danny, a motorcycle pulls up infront of the amusement park. Johnny steps off, his brown hair hangs to his shoulders. His dressed differently then before, his expression is more determined and his clothes are heavier: specifically heavy black boots and a black trench coat. As he approaches the amusement park, his own shadow begins to bubble with anticipation.

He enters the amusement park and instantly his shadow reaches out to a near-by trash can and flicks it into a crowd of people, injuring several of them. He glares around, and spots his target: Dash, his friend Kwann and Dash's girlfriend Paulina as well as her friend, Star. Johnny approaches them silently and Dash begins to bully him, punching his shoulder and saying "Well, decided to show up Jimmy?" he laughs.

Johnny doesn't say anything, instead he grabs Dash by the collar of his shirt and lifts him several feet in the air before tossing him onto the Merry-Go-Round. Kwan walks up behind Johnny and spins him around saying "Hey, what do you think you're doing you freak?" But Johnny's shadow lashes out at Kwan, who finds himself stuffed into a trashcan.

Danny spots Johnny wreaking havoc just as the Ferriss Wheel is lowered to the ground. He apologizes to Valerie and says he has to run. He enters a porta-potty, go's Ghost then leaves to deal with Johnny (Who at this point is terrorizing Paulina, Star and a group of others.)

A battle begins between Johnny and Danny, where at one point Johnny is consumed by the Shadow entirely and forms a shadow monster that rips a ride off the ground and tosses it at the Phantom. Eventually Johnny smash a rip in the track of a roller coaster and flees while Danny is distracted in saving the people on the coaster.

As Danny returns to human, Sam and Tucker approach him. Sam says "Where were you! You were supposed to meet us at my house two hours ago!" Danny replies "Well.. I had some stuff I had to do, like..." but Sam interrupts saying "Like what? Make out with your new girlfriend?" she then storms off leaving Danny dumbfounded.

Meanwhile Valerie was watching the entire battle, having a loathing for both ghosts involved (she is unaware that Danny is the phantom.) A figure appears behind her, Vlad Masters in his human form. He explains gently that there is something she can do to stop the ghosts, to destroy them. When she asks how, Vlad shows her a pistol-like weapon.

Danny returns home, angry and confused. Yelling at his parents to leave him alone when they ask if he's hungry. He doesn't understand why Sam was so angry with him, and he's upset that he didn't defeat Johnny. He storms up to his room.

Johnny blazes down the street on his motorcycle, and stops infront of a house. He knocks on the door and asks for a girl named Kitten. When Kitten arrives, the two hug each other and go out. Johnny takes Kitten to a movie and then to a wooden shack in the forest he calls his club house. There he shows Kitten his powers, his control over the shadow. At first Kitten is scared, but she finds herself liking it and the two embrace each other, with one of those "They had sex, but this is PG-13" screen switches.

Danny awakes and slams his clock against the floor, destroying it. He hears police sirens, and goes ghost, following the cars in hope that they're headed to Johnny. Instead of where he wants to go, Danny finds himself tackled into a back alley by a figure on a glider in a suit of armor.

"Go back to hell, you monster." Says the armored figure, which pulls out the gun that Vlad had in the last seen and starts blasting ecto-shots at Danny. A short battle begins, but the armored figure is eventually smashed against a brick wall, the helmet sinking in. The figure is unable to breathe and begins to suffocate, but Danny pulls off their helmet and is shocked to find Valerie underneath, he flees.

Johnny and Kitten are going state-wide, robbing convenience stores and using Johnny's new powers to keep their identites hidden. This specific scene shows them robbing a cashier, and taking free slushies as they leave.

The next scene shows Valerie talking to Vlad, asking for a new helmet. Vlad responds "You failed once.. why should I let you try again?" Valerie says "I'm ready now, I'll do whatever it takes."

Tucker visits Danny as it becomes night. Danny asks Tucker why Sam was so upset earlier and Tucker says "Y'know man, I think she really likes you..." Jazz knocks on Danny's door, telling him dinner is ready, but he hears on the radio that a shadow monster is attacking a local store. Jazz becomes impatient and opens the door just in time to see Danny go ghost and fly through the wall, leaving Tucker to sit there for a moment and say "You didn't see that! You saw a bird!"

Danny manages to find Johnny and Kitten as they are making a get-away down a road. He intercepts them and engages Johnny in battle. They just so happen to be fighting outside Sam's house, who watches from her window. After a few moments of wrestling around, a harpoon is fired but Johnny's shadow protects him from the weapon. Valerie in her suit fly down and start firing ecto-blasts at Danny and Johnny, screaming about getting her revenge on ghosts for what they did to her father. A misfired harpoon is launched into Kitten, and she slowly dies with Johnny panicing at her side, with Danny engaging Valerie, intentionally allowing Johnny to have a moment with his dieing girlfriend. Danny is knocked into the ground and trapped by a net that valerie launches from a small cannon in her wrist.

Johnny is overcome with grief and the shadow slowly fuses onto him like before. The whole time he says "You killed her... I'll kill you!" Johnny and Valerie begin a battle, which quickly leads them away from Danny, who is struggling to break free from his net. Sam runs out of the house, and at first seems angered, but softens up and releases Danny from the net. Just as he is about to leave, she grabs his arm (he isn't intangible right now.) and quietly says "Don't die." then giving Danny a kiss.

Danny finds Valerie and Shadow battling each other in a near-by park. He enters the fray and ends up battling both of them. In the end, Valerie tosses a bomb at Johnny which explodes in a ball of light, causing his shadow to disappear in puffs of black smoke. He stands in shock, trying to use his shadow, but it's gone.

Valerie and Danny begin fighting, Valerie swearing to kill him. He knucks her harpoon gun to the ground near where Johnny is still in shock. They battle for a few minutes longer, but suddenly a harpoon is shot through Valerie, who finds herself harpooned onto the flagpole for the park. Danny looks to see who did it, and sees Johnny dropping the gun, and running off. Feeling he is no longer a threat, Danny leaves.

The movie ends with Danny, Tucker and Sam at Valeries funeral, with Vlad standing in the back and Johnny in the shadows.


	6. Sonic Zero

**Sonic Zero**

The following is an excerpt from Princess Sally Acornfs personal diary. At her request, this material was published.

_Mobius was once a beautiful planet blanketed in thick forests and sparkling oceans. The inhabitants of this world, the Humans and us, the animalistic Mobians, lived in peace. For centuries there was little war between the races. The lines between our boundaries had become blurred; Humans and Mobians lived in all of the worldfs countries._

_Then one day a man named Robotnik appeared. He was at first a humble and intelligent man, trusted in the court of my father, King Maximillian Acorn. Robotnik, Ivo Robotnik to those who knew him well, seemed to be an honest man who studied in the royal libraries and provided my father with much advice._

Our kingdomfs capital, Mobotropolis, was suddenly attacked one Summer day by a robotic army. We were taken by surprise and our forces were easily overpowered. My father vanished in the battle, and a great number of the kingdomfs citizens were taken hostage. They were forced into chambers called gRoboticizersh which somehow manipulated their physical being, and turned them into mindless robotic slaves.

_Those of us who were not slain and were not captured fled into the Great Forest where we formed a small society in a village we call Knothole. While many of Knotholefs inhabitants are average Mobians, a small group of us are Freedom Fighters. We have all come together, from different backgrounds, different homes, for only one purpose: to liberate Mobius from the tyranny of Doctor Robotnik._


	7. NEW! DC Universe

**NEW! DC Universe**

Their screams fade into silence. Superman catches a cosmically hot pebble that has drifted into Mars' gravitational pull. It is all that remains of his second home. It is all that remains of Earth.

"No!" The Man of Steel thrusts with his fist, but doesn't have the heart to hurl the stone. He holds it tightly in his outstretched limb as he begins to sob.

"Oooohhhh," a feminine voice sings. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Supey."

Superman looks through his tears into the vastness of space, but the voice has no body.

"You know as well as I that **the ungrateful little punks** all had it coming." The abrupt change of the voice from whimsical to savage sends shivers down Superman's spine. But now he's sure of whose voice it is.

"It's you." The hero pockets the Earth rock and squints into the darkness.

"How very **observant** of you." Space becomes filled by a pair of hideous yellow eyes. "And just where have you been, hmmm?"

"Did you do this?"

A distant nebula frowns. "**That doesn't answer my question.**"

"You answer mine."

"**Fine. Yes. I did this.**" The eyes glint. "Didn't I do a good job?"

Superman's eyes glow a hot red. "No."

Two beams of blistering heat burn the galaxian corneas. The universe seems to scowl.

"**How dare you."**  
Ruby red tentacles slither from Superman's pockets and wind around him like boas. The remains of his oxygen supply escape in grunts as his ribs snap and his heart races. Superman panics as, for one of the first times in his life, he tastes blood.

"**You don't like magic, do you Superman?**" The eyes glare, the tentacles tighten. The ends of the tentacles burst into lobster claws and bite Superman's throat. "**Do you?**"

"Maybe he don't, but I soitenly do."

"**What?**" The eyes whirl around. "**How did you get out here?**"

"While you was busy huffin' and puffin' on da Mayor's door, I was travelling kazillions of miles away in soich of somethin' that would shut you up for good."

Superman struggles to see the new party, but he's in too much pain to keep his eyes open.

"And I tink I found just the thing."

Superman catches a glimpse of the large ears for just a minute before all reality is filled with a brilliant white light. Waves of heat rush over him, and then everything disappears.

He wakes up in Metropolis atop the Daily Planet's trademark sphere. The tentacles are gone. The ears are gone. Space is above him, stars all intact, and Superman is left wondering just what happened to him.


	8. Four Stories Later: A New Beginning

**Four Stories Later  
****A New Beginning**

"BACK OFF! I'LL TAKE YOU ON!" the little red radio began blasting music. A hand reached up, and smacked the snooze button on the side of the old machine.

"Agh... another day... with school..." said an Australian-accented boy.

He got up and stretched. He brushed his blond hair into a style similar to the Beatles and pulled on some jeans. He pulled a black t-shirt over his head and grabbed an orange windbreaker coat, leaving it unzipped. He opened the door to his bedroom and ran down a flight of stairs. The familiar stairs, too familiar, too boring. The day was predictable to the child: Wake up, get dressed, go to school, come home, sleep, repeat. No changes... not anymore at least... There were no surprises for this boy for at least the past three years of his life.

He walks into what is apparently the kitchen. The table is covered in a beautiful table cloth and the chairs are all cushioned. On one of the chairs is a blue backpack. The boy reaches for his backpack and as he does, he sees a picture on the table.. a picture of five years previous... The picture was of himself and his old friends... his friends he hadn't seen for three years... He shook off the sadness that overcame him, and left the home.

"Damn guys... I miss you..." he muttered to himself, as he walked along the walkway to the sidewalk.

A large yellow bus pulled up infront of the boy. The doors opened and a smiling old-man sat at the top.

"Mornin' Wallabee. Nice day isn't it?" asked the kind old man.

"Yeah I guess... Hey Lou, can you stop at Dunkin' Donuts on the way? I missed breakfast." answers the blondboy, Wally, as he steps onto the bus and takes a seat.

"Sure thing Wally. Won't take long." replies Lou the bus driver.

Wally stares out a window as the bus drives off, thinking about the past...

The bus finally pulls up infront of a school. The students all leave the yellow bus and enter the Glass Owl High School. Wally attempts to stay out of notice as he makes his way to his first class. He enters Advanced English and takes a seat in the back. The teacher turns around, and marks Wally as attended, then leaves to the Teacher's Lounge.

"Cruddy classroom, cruddy teachers, cruddy school." the Australian voice mumbles for another two minutes as the classroom begins to fill and the bell rings.

The old teacher again enters the room, in a snake-like manner, sliding along the wall silently.

"Good morning class." hisses the old and stern voice of the teacher.

"Good morning Ms. Bitters." the class chimes in an uncanny chorus.

"Good morning Ms. Bitters." mutters Wally, in a mocking tone.

"What was that Wallabee?" Ms. Bitters says, and appears from the darkness behind Wally, "Would you say that a little louder for the class to here?"

"N-no ma'am! I'm fine!" stutters a startled Wally.

"Good, now let's continue the lesson." Ms. Bitters says sternly, and returns to the front of the room.

Outside the dark classrooms and damp hallways the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping. Bees are buzzing excitedly, collecting honey. A blond-pigtailed girl runs at an amazing speed.

"Oh no! I'm late!" she says to herself, running even faster.

Suddenly she stops. Infront of her, standing in the path is a little raccoon with a little bag strapped over his shoulder.

"Are you lost little fella?" asks the girl with happy smile painted on her face.

The raccoon nods and the girl offers her hand. The little raccoon climbs up her arm onto her shoulder, and she continues to run to the school.

"My name's Bubbles. Do you have a name little guy?" questions the girl with a cheerful tone in her voice.

The raccoon produces a paper from his bag. The paper has the letters "RJ" written on it.

"Is your name RJ?"

The raccoon nods.

"Kenny! You're going to be late! Kenny McCormick do you hear me? You're going to be late!" shouts a hic-like female voice.

"I hear you mom! I'll be down in a minute!" answers a boy.

He pulls on his t-shirt and heads out into the hall. As he steps out, a sudden chill overcomes him. He feels cold... but the feeling is only temporary, he quickly becomes warm again and continues to the outside...

Once out into the sun however, he gets the feeling again. A coldness so unbearable that it brings Kenny McCormick to his knees in pain.

"Make it stop... make it stop... MAKE IT STOOOOP!"

"We're almost to school RJ! You can meet all my friends and we can play games and-" but the girl doesn't finish her sentence. A large brown claw strikes the girl in the side of the face. She falls to the ground and RJ hops down, suddenly the world seems to slow except for RJ and a large brown bear, the bear that struck Bubbles.

"Vincent! What are you doing here!" demands RJ.

"Well RJ, you haven't payed me back yet. I'm here to kill you, and it looks like I'll have to kill the girl too." chuckles the bear.

Suddenly a foot is plunged into the fur-covered stomache of the bear. He's knocked backwards, time returns to normal, the trip is over and the animals no longer speak. The foot is attatched to the blue-skirted Bubbles.

"Hey! Mean bear! Beat it!" shouts Bubbles, but she didn't expect Vincent to recover as quickly as he did.

Bubbles is in Vincents strong grip, and unable to break free, despite her amazing strength. She screams out loudly, a horrifying shriek that echoes for miles...

Wally is writing notes. Suddenly a shrill, painful noise reaches his ears. It doesn't take him long, the sound is quickly identified as a scream of terror. The class rushes to the windows and from inside they see a blond girl being assaulted by a large brown bear. Wally turns to leave the room, reaching for the door handle.

"Wallabee Beatles, you know that if you leave you will fail today's lesson." Ms. Bitters tells her student.

"I know... but it's not much to lose..." Wally says, and leaves the classroom.

He rushes through the halls, dodging by students and teachers, ignoring the calls for a hallpass. He rushes up and bursts through the wooden double doors that our the doors to and from the school. His speed increases, he's no more then ten feet from the bear by now, and he hasn't been seen yet. Six feet... five feet... four feet... three... He launches his fist forward... contact!

The bear's vice-like grip on the girl is released as he flies through the air. He travels at least eleven feet before landing, and even then he skids pretty far. Vincent stands up and roars vicously, charging at Wally.

"You want it? Come get it!" Wally declares, and charges at the bear.

Vincent dodges Wally's punch and grabs the Australian boy. He opens his jaws, prepared to eat the teenaged boy...

Kenny McCormick is rushing to his school as fast as he can. He has dressed heavily, in a snowsuit resembling his old one, boots and mittens included. It's all brown in color, and the suit covers his mouth, muffling his speech to a non-understandable point. Yet, he's still cold. Unbearably cold, and he won't go numb. But that doesn't matter to him for long, as he sees a boy he's seen in his own school being attacked by a ferocious bear. He wished he could help, wished there was something he could do to assist the boy. But he couldn't do anything...

It was then that he saw the rock. He grabbed the stone that might save the life of the blond boy. He threw that rock with perfect aim. The rock hit the bear inbetween the eyes, right on his forehead!

Vincenet dropped Wally to the ground, and begins to charge at Kenny. Just before Kenny is attacked he crosses his arms, and closes his eyes. Nothing happens. While he can hear the angered bear vicously attacking something, he feels no pain. He opens his eyes only to discover a large wall of ice has been brought between him and the bear. He doesn't know how, and he deosn't care right now. All he cares about, is that something just saved his life.


	9. Four Stories Later: Memories

**Four Stories Later  
****Memories**

Vincent slashed away vicously at the wall of ice. While the ice was thick, it was still chipping and it wouldn't be long before the bear could simply shatter it and reach Kenny himself. Kenny was scared, his whole life he'd been tortured with death, but he'd finally had enough. He decided, he was going to live. Determination overcame him, he was going to survive this, he was going to live. Just as this was finally decided in his mind the ice wall around him changed. The once perfect square morphed into many floating daggers of ice! Kenny was confused, but he had no time to think. Vincent found an opening inbetween the blades of ice and was going to make a final strike.

Suddenly the ice daggers blasted forward, destroying anything they came in contact with. Metal from the playground not far away was sliced through, and plants were destroyed. Vincent was bleeding badly, from many wounds in his body, he soon lost consiousness and collapsed.

Kenny stared at his hands with a fear he had never before felt. He had been afraid of things beyond his control for as long as he can remember, but now he was afraid of himself. He didn't know what was causing these powers, all he knew was that it had to do with him. He looked around at the people surrounding him, all of them were staring uneasily. Sadness and fear rose within him, Kenny turned around and fled the scene.

'I need to find out... what's causing this...,' Kenny thought as he ran aimlessly out of the area.

"What the hell... was that?" Wally asks out loud, but to nobody in particular.

"I don't know..." Bubbles answers, her voice somewhat shaky.

Back in the school, life went on, boring as usual. Wally made his way through the classes, hollow headed. That battle had reminded him of a time long past... a time when he and his friends had gone on many adventures and battled many villains. Adrenaline had not coursed through his body like that in a long time.. not until earlier that day... it was now that he realized that he missed the excitement of the adventures. The memories came back, almost like they had happened they day before...

Five years earlier...

"Numuh 4! They're closing in! Get out! I repeat! Abort!" screamed the British-accented voice through a walky-talky.

"No can do Numbuh 1! I've been caught! I need reinforcements!" replied a familiar voice.

It was Wally, five years younger and three feet shorter. He ran as long as he could down hallways that all seemed the same. He was lost and his enemies were catching up to him, if he was caught... it would all be lost. The walls were a gray-brick, though perfectly smooth and the walls were lined with torches. It had a midevil feel to it. Wally tripped on a fold in the red carpet, and fell to his knees. Before he could get up, a figure punched him down again.

"Now, my counterpart, all that is yours.. will be mine..." the figure in the shadows said, stepping forward to reveal himself.

He looked identical to Wally, except for his clothing which were all dark blue or black in color. He wore a large blue robe with an orange trim and a pendant around his neck.

"Negative Numbuh 4..." Wally grunted, spitting a speck of blood.

"I am going to absorb you Wallabee. I will take ALL that is yours! The sunshine from your world, all the happiness, the friendship... EVERYTHING I COULD NEVER HAVE WILL NOW BE MINE!" screamed the dark Wally.

"What more do you want you monster? You've already enslaved your own world! Why do you need mine!" demanded Wally.

"Because... I do not WANT this world! I do not WANT it's inhabitance or it's parks. The flavorless candy, the sunless days, empty friendships... It means nothing to me... I only need this world to capture yours! Then everything will be perfect!" explained Negative Four, grabbing the collar of Wally's shirt.

"Well you can't have it! It's not yours!" Wally screams, kicking furiously, trying to break free from the dark one's grip.

"You can't escape me. I am ten times stronger then you are... and ten times more powerful then you will ever be..."

"We'll see about that... Wallace!"

"...RAGH! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Wallace screams, slamming Wally into one of the brick walls next to him, "MY NAME IS NEGATIVE FOUR!"

No words would be spoken after this by other of the counterparts. A furious battle was about to begin, a war between the worlds of positive and negative... A war that would last for two years... At last the Dark King Wallace would be defeated, and the people of the Negative Realm would be free! Without the tyrant of a leader they once had, they would return the world to what it once was: an exact mirror of the positive world.

It was these days... these old times that Wally missed, the ones that he reached for so greatly. The ones he wished could be back... But unfortunatly, he wouldn't be so fortunate... Three years after the events in the Negative Realm, a great evil known as Father would gain a power so great, he would destroy the whole organization that Wally was a member of. All of it would be destroyed... including Wally's team... Everything he had ever cared about would be destroyed infront of him. The four best friends he could ever have wished for would be killed...

The present

Wally sat alone that day at lunch, dwelling on this time in his past. He would continue the day with a dull attitude, while on the inside he recovered all memories of the life he loved so much. The life before this one...

"Why... did he kill everyone?" Wally asked himself aloud.

While it was true, Wally would defeat Father after the deaths of his friends, his friends were still gone, never to be seen again. They were destroyed. Depressed, Wally walked home after school. Walked past the park across the street from his home and into the white house. Boring white house. He threw his backpack onto the chair in the kitchen and made his way to the wooden stairs that led up to his room. Not even bothering to remove his shoes, he rushes up the stairs and throw open the door into his room.

"Stupid..." he mutters.

He grabs the radio off his bedside, the little red radio. It was very old, and a miracle that it still worked. Wally turns on the device and tries finding something to listen to, but with nothing to his liking, he gets annoyed and throws the radio at the window. Miraculously the window doesn't break and the radio merely bounces off and lands on the windowsill.

Crystal Lake: the Night Before

"Arrise my minion! Gather me the souls of the world so that I may power my Underworld!" a voice echoes in his head.

At the bottom of a dark lake floats a figure. The figure wears a hockey mask, his face cannot be seen. His close are black for the most part, right down to the gloves and boots he wears. The blue eyes inside the mask open. The figure straightens himself out, and he walks from the bottom of the lake up to the shore, where he pulls himself onto the ground.

"Yes minion! Gather souls!" shrieks the voice.

The person reaches into his jacket with a cold, dead hand. From an inside pocket he pulls out a large and gleaming machete...


	10. FSL: The Radio and the Goalie

**Four Stories Later  
****The Radio and the Goalie**

A terrified scream echoes along the streets of darkness, spilling into open windows like poison and infiltrating through muffling atoms piercing every ear for three blocks around. Lights flick on illuminating the empty streets. Streets so familiar and friendly during the day that seem haunting and frightful when the sun vanishes and is replaced with the darkness of night. Another scream, and the echoes of feet pounding heavily against the ground, running, follows. Then it stops, all goes silent.

Wally is awoken, and startled by the screams that were barely down the street. He shrugged it off, and tried to go back to sleep, pulling the covers over his eyes. A slam, the front door. Wally's eyes blast open, as if they were ships ready for launch. He moves the blankets only slightly, peering into the darkness around him, looking for any sign of life that shouldn't be there. Nothing. He shuts his eyes and again tries to sleep, forgetting the door.

Suddenly a voice, "Kid! Look out!"

Wally jumps to his feet, throwing the blankets off him. They crumple up in a corner of the room. It doesn't take long to spot the hulking figure standing in the bedroom doorway.

_W-Who is this guy? He's gotta be eight feet tall! At least! And what's he d-doing here?_, Wally thinks to himself.

Heart racing, mind buzzing, Wally stares at the intruder without blinking. He stares, petrified to move.

Feeling ridiculous he thinks, _If I can take a grizzly bear head-on, I can take this bozo out._

It's at this moment that the man in the doorway reaches into his open coat, reaching into an inner pocket. Slowly he pulls out, and in his grasp is long and blood-stained blade.

_Now I'm screwed,_ he thinks, feeling the petrified sensation overwhelm him again.

Then the voice from before, "Don't just stand there! Move!"

It's next to him, Wally spins his head. The only thing beside him is his little red radio. No way that could be talking... could it? Still standing petrified, Wally turns back to his enemy. Suddenly his vision is blurred by red and yellow, pain strikes his face.

"I told you to move kid! And take me with you!" the same voice!

"You are talking! The freakin' radio!" Wally shouts, grabbing the little device away from his face.

"Yes, I'm talking, but I don't really think this is the time to have the discussion..."

Wally nods, and shoves the radio into his pocket. The determination to live flares up in his gut, and just in time. The blade swings heavily down at Wally's shoulder, but he dodges and the blade slices only the windowsill. The equation is now so simple. Murderous figure plus window equals victory. Solving the equation is only half the problem, the other half is executing it. Wally spins around abruptly, raising his foot high into the air and striking the figure in the chest. The figure only shudders slightly, and that's only from the force of the kick, not pain. In fact, the figure feels no pain at all, the kick was nothing more then a thump, like beating your chest.

"I... What are you?" Wally stutters.

The creature reaches out with his free hand, still trying to pull the blade from the windowsill with the other. He grabs Wally's neck and locks-on tightly, latching each and every finger painfully. With minimal effort the person tosses Wally through the air and out into the hall. The Australian smashes into the wall, the pictures along it begin to rattle and the house itself seems to shake. Gasping for breath, Wally stammers to his feet. His eyesight is fading but he does his best to keep it going.

The figure manages to pull the knife out of the wood, but lifts it with forces and slices the curtains on the window. Moonlight illuminates the room and the figure can finally be seen. Or that would be the case, however he is wearing a goalie mask on his face, only blue eyes can be seen and even that's only when the shadows aren't covering them.

Wally turns and bolts down the hall, almost slipping down the staircase as he turns. His heart pounds with fear and his veins rush blood through his system. As he reaches the last stair he trips. His jaw slams onto the ground, smashing his teeth together. His mind races, he barely can stand the pain at this point. He manages to pull himself to his feet and escape out the door, which he realises wasn't slammed shut, but was launched across the room.

He can feel the prescense of the attacker only moments behind. If this keeps up Wally will surely be dead. Suddenly..

"Duck!" a voice cries out.

Wally drops to the ground as the voice commanded, still trying to get as distanced from the assasin as he can. A clicking sound and two ovals blast through the air, each one hitting the sides of the attackers neck. A fluecent orange liquid drains from the needles and the attacker stops. His blue eyes gaze out of the mask, staring at the needles that had drained into his system. Then he falls back, heavily landing on the ground.

"Who was that?" Wally asks the new figure.

The new person is short and only around Wally's own age. A white lab coat dangles below his knees, almost at his ankles. He is dressed plainly besides that, blue jeans and red shirt. His hair is odd, swirling around at the top.

"That is Jason Voorhees."


	11. Four Stories Later: Mystery Begins

**Four Stories Later  
****Mystery Begins**

The moon's glow was slowly eaten by the dark fog of a cloud. A few drops of water fall from the sky, beginning to wage war against the earth once more. Wally stared at the figure who had shot the attacking killer, who's name was apparently Jason. A bead of sweat trickled from Wally's forehead, but it was knocked away by a falling raindrop. He clenches his teeth together and pulls himself upwards, fighting gravity and slight fear. Who knows how many of those darts this kid had left over?

"Wh-Who are you!" Wally demands, forgetting to unclench his teeth and the result of his voice sounding much more dangerous then he had originally wanted.

"There's no need to be alarmed. My name is Jimmy Neutron, I mean you no harm." answers the scientist look-alike, a bead of water from the intensifieing rain falls off the curl in the boys hair.

Wally stared at the boy for another moment, waiting for him to make a move. His hands found themselves forming a fist, even though no prescense of agression or hostility could be sensed. Jimmy simply walked past Wally, and into the house, next to the body of Jason Voorhees.

"Now it's raining, and I'm not strong enough. Could you help me bring him back to my lab? I need to run a few experiments on him... why is he so powerful?" Jimmy asks Wally, barely turning to look at him.

"Eh.. oh, sure.." Wally says, loosening his fist and walking over to help carry the attacker.

The two find themselves infront of a small tool shed in the town park, only a little ways from Wally's house. Often Wally had wondered who used the shed, but never ventured into it himself. The paint was chipped for the most part, and the woods rot could clearly be seen. A broken weathervane could be seen hanging limply on the roof, like it was preparing to suicide dive. The door was hung crookedly, a hinge knocked out. No visible knob was seen on the door at all.

"Eh, how do we get in? Do we just rip the door off?" Wally asks, walking up to the rotting door, placing a hand on an open space at the top.

"No!" Jimmy shouts, yanking Wally's arm down, away from the door.

He pulls a piece of brown hair off the ever-wonderous loop and holds it up to a crack in the filthy window to the side of the shed. A red light zaps through the crack from inside the shed and a mechanical voice declares "DNA code accepted."

"DNA code...?" Wally asks, staring at the door, half-expecting it to open.

Such is not the case. The ground beneath their feet is pulled away, sucked beneath the ground to the side. Jimmy, Wally, and the unconsious body of Jason fall down into the earth. Wally screams at first, but is silenced when he realises he's landed on nothing more then a tube slide. He turns around in time to see the fake earth take it's place again, blending the entrance with the rest of the park. They continue sliding in darkness for another minute, turning through unseen bends and twists. Several times Wally knocked his head against the wall.

At last a circular light could be seen, it was almost blinding from the time spent in darkness. All that could be seen of Jimmy was his curlycue hair, a black silouhette against the approaching light. Then the hair entered the light and disappeared. Wally entered soon after, temporarily blinded. His vision slowly returned and he found himself in a brightly lit room. The room was filled with beakers and bottles, all of which contained strange chemicals of all colors.

Tables contained strange technological gadgets. Helmets, guns, satellites. All sorts of interesting things. In the center of the room was a mechanical circle, twice the size of Wally. The portal was lifted on a platform, and three metal stairs rose into it. The center was hollowed out, so it looked like a giant, metal donut in which you can see the area behind it.

"There will be time for me to give you the grand tour later. For now, could you kindly strap Jason to the table over there? Make sure the locks are nice and tight." Jimmy says, motioning to a metal slate.

Wally grabs the masked figure and drags him over to the table. With a grunt he tosses the heavy killer onto the slab of gray and straps the locks: ankles, knees, arms, elbows and neck. There was no possible way for Jason to break out of this. Jimmy walked over with a strange helmet, which he placed onto Jason's head. Three wires, red, yellow and black, trailed from the top of the helmet and connected to a massive computer which resembled a giant keyboard with an equally enourmous screen to match. Humoriously an average computer mouse was used, Wally chuckled at the thought of Jimmy shoving a giant computer mouse around the room.

"What are you going to do with him?" Wally asks.

Jimmy doesn't turn to answer, instead he continues to work on connecting the helmet to Jason's head, "I want to figure out why he's alive. According to the police data files, he's died at least 9 times. I also would like to know a bit more about him as a person, and what the extent of his abilities are. This device will help me tap into his memories and dreams so I can view them on my computer screen, like movies."

"I see... Guess I'll be leaving then." Wally says, walking towards the slide and trying to find a way to climb up and out.

"Wait, there's another reason I asked you to come here." Jimmy says, this time looking up from his work. He pulls a remote control from his labcoat pocket and pushes a red button. A screen unfolds from the cieling.

The screen shows a chart. Hundreds of names and dates are written on the chart, and the image begins scrolling to show even more. Wally's confused expression asks his question before his mouth can, and Jimmy answers.

"Deaths and the dates of those deaths in the last five years. Look at the increase. There's an unbelievable increase in deaths during the past five years." Jimmy says, he walks over to the large metal donut, "This is an inter-dimensional portal I built to travel between different worlds. While exploring I found a world that humans have known to exist for hundreds of years. I found the Underworld. In the Underworld I also heard rumors, rumors that the people in charge of the Underworld are STEALING the souls of the living before their hourglass is empty. I found a unique radioactive signature on everything in this world affected by the Underworld. All of the names you see have had their souls stolen before their time. Jason also had the signature, I belive they were using him to harvest more souls. I've brought you here because I need your help saving these souls from the Underworld, and preventing them from stealing any more souls."

"What would make you think I'd want to help you?" Wally asks, intentional rudeness spitting from his voice.

Thunder crashed outside, rain could be heard pelting the roof of the lab, trying to break in and steal its secrets.

"I think you will..." Jimmy said, pushing the remote again.

The screen flipped and enlarged on one name: Kooky Sanban, July 9, 2001.


	12. FSL: Welcome to the Underworld

**Four Stories Later  
****Welcome to the Underworld**

"Kooky..." Wally muttered, staring at the screen, fury was swelling. He clenched his hands into a fist again.

"I thought you'd see things my way." Jimmy said smugly. He pushed a button on his remote again.

There was a loud clanking noise, gears turning and rusted metal pulling. A heavy weight was shifting. The wall behind the screen started sliding away, folding and revealing another large room. Three figures stood tall... two figures stood tall and one stood at about a foot. The short one was interesting, a little pink ball with big blue eyes. It stepped forward and it's body bounced, like a pink balloon.

The other two were familiar, the girl that got attacked by the bear earlier, and Kenny were both there. Kenny was still wrapped in his snow suit, and he still looked freezing, despite the warmth of the room. The girl had changed her clothes. She wore a blue, sleeveless shirt with a black bar across the mid-section. She also wore a blue skirt and white socks stretched up above her knees. Really not too different.

"What?" Wally said, still almost speachless.

"I saw the fight with the bear earlier. I decided you would all be perfect for this mission. As for the little pink guy, I found him walking around the park. He can't say anything other then 'Kirby' so that's what I named him. He has remarkable power despite his size." Jimmy said, "Now if you'll come this way." he walked over to the inter-dimensional portal.

Jimmy pushed another button on the remote. A spark flew off the top of the metal donut, and electric surges began surrounding it. The device shook violently, sparking and clanging against the metal flooring. Finally it all stopped, and some smoke spilled from the top. Surges of blue electricity zapped from all around the middle hole in the device, all of them meeting up at the center. Where the surges met up a blue circle began to grow. The circle travelled along the electricity and eventually filled in the entire hole. The lab once seen was now replaced by splashes of liquid-like blue and white.

"On the other side of this portal is the Underworld... I hope you're all prepared..." Jimmy told the people.

Suddenly Wally's hood began to shake violently, and rustle around. An antennae poked out, and quickly followed by the little red radio.

"Hey kid! What's goin' on?" the radio asks, looking at the scene and figures.

"A radio! Excellent! I can use this as a two way to communicate with you!" Jimmy shouts, grabbing a small device off the table.

"Hey! Hey wait! Wait a sec! Put me down!" the radio shouts as Jimmy lifts it up to eye level.

Jimmy begins to screw the little device onto the radio's speaker. The device was small enough not to be greatly noticed. Radio resisted through the whole thing, swatting at Jimmy with his antennae. Finally they finished and Jimmy handed Wally the radio again.

"Now, you're mission is probably going to be dangerous. I want you all to keep on your toes... be careful!" Jimmy instructed, then motioned for the team to enter the portal.

Wally stepped forward first, hesitatingly slightly as he put his foot on the first of the three steps. The metal clinked quietly and a low hum could be heard from the portal. Wally shut his eyes and leapt forward, not knowing what would happen next. He had to save Kooky's soul, that's all he knew. Solid thuds met his feet. Loose dirt moved. Wally opened his eyes. He saw something much different then he expected to find.

He had jumped right into a cemetary. Tombstones, large and small, stood erect across the field of red and purple dirt that had an appearence like it had been freshly plowed. Dead trees stood, but only barely, threatening to fall over at any moment. Crows sat, glaring with their beedy red eyes, and bats hung from the cracking branches. Black bars formed a gate directly across from where Wally stood now. Behind it all a large and brightly glowing moon was the only light source.

The hum of the portal slowly disappeared. Wally looked around and saw Bubbles, Kenny and Kirby all standing around him. At least he wasn't alone in this place of despair. Wally felt a light tap on his shoulder, and he quickly spun around. What he saw scared the hell out of him. No shorter then eight feet tall, wearing a black suit with white stripes, complete with bowtie, and standing right infront of Wally, was a skeleton.

"Um excuse me." the skeleton began, his voice was polite, not at all what you'd expect, "But who are you? And where did you come from?"

"I-I-I-I" Wally was stuttering, all he could manage to do. What else do you do when a skeleton asks where you're from?

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself." the skeleton said, bowing in respect, "I am Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King!"

"I-I'm Wally... and uhm... these are my friends." Wally introduces himself, and doesn't take his eyes off the skeleton as he goes to tap his friends shoulders.

He doesn't have to, they've already turned around and are gaping at the over-grown skeleton standing before them. Finally Bubbles swallows her fear and introduces herself.

"I am Bubbles, and these are my friends Kenny and Kirby." She puts on a smile and motions to Kirby and Kenny.

"Hey don't forget me! My friends call me Radio!" shouts the little voice of the mechanical contraption as it hops onto Wally's shoulder.

"So nice to meet all of you! You don't know how delightful it is to meet new faces!" Jack declares, an expression of joy flowing into his face, "Please, allow me to show you around my home of Halloween. Halloween Town! There are much more frightful places then this old cemetary."

Jack walks past the four and over to a tombstone shaped like a dog house. He pats his leg lightly and a dot of orange pokes itself from beneath the dirt infront of the tombstone. Following the orange glow is a white sheet that is tied in places with the result of a dog. Or maybe it's a dog cut in some places to look like a sheet?

"Come on Zero, let's show our new friends the town!" Jack shouts, motioning for both the dog and the four adventurers to follow him.

Wally takes a step forward hesitantly, hoping that nothing will pop out of the ground and grab his ankle. He looks down for every slow step he takes, but for each one nothing happens. He looks up and sees Kenny doing much the same he is, but Bubbles and Kirby can't be seen. A bead of sweat drips down his face and a feeling of panic torches through him, he turns to look behind, to see if Bubbles and Kirby got scared and stayed behind. No luck. Dreading the worst, he is about to headback, but he hears little giggles. He turns ahead, to face Jack who has reached the gate by now. I feeling of humiliation replaces the dread, Kirby and Bubbles have already reached the gate, leavning him and Kenny behind.

"We'd better hurry up..." Wally mutters, and rushes off to catch up.

Kenny mutters something that is muffled by his hood, and he also rushes to reach the gate. The two reach the group as their breath runs out. They stop momentarily try to catch their breath. Bubbles giggles and points at the two gasping people.

"You looked funny, trying to catch up." she giggles again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we open the cruddy gate already?" Wally asks, still feeling embarressed.

Jack grabs the black handles of the gate, wrapping each bony finger around them. He pulls back, and his elbows nearly reach Kenny. The gate creaks as it flies open, threatening to fall off the hinges.


	13. Four Stories Later: Cloaks and Clashes

**Four Stories Later  
****Cloaks and Clashes**

The group stood in awe at what they saw before them. Just beyond the dark gates of the cemetary lay a town. Though, like the boneyard they had been in, there were many oddities and abnormalities to this town. The buildings were thrown together with crumbling bricks, rot on all the wood and mold on every wall, uneven, with threat to tilt and fall at any moment. The roofs were all lined with dangerous looking spikes, upon which bats rested from their tiresome flights. Dimly lit street lamps were erected along the streets of brick, every lamp post like a gothic candy cane, purple and white.

The town was built aroudn a fountain spewing green water from the mouth of a gargoyle. The water was flowing too quickly, and splashed out to spray passerby. The residents were also odd and abnormal. Some were fat, some short, others tall and dark. Some had eyes that glew red and some had teeth instead of a head. But one thing they all had in common: they were mostly dead.

"This is my home!" Jack announces, spreading his arms wide as if to hug the looming moon, "This is Halloween Town!"

Kenny backed slightly behind the group, ducking away from the scenery. Wally didn't blame him, the town was scary, but it didn't seem like anyone had any harmful intentions. Bubbles and Kirby were fine, excited by all the new sites and different cultures of the odd society they had stumbled into the middle of. The excited duo took off into the mess of monsters and goulish creations, disappearing.

"Hey wait a second!" Wally shouted, beginning to go after them.

Jack lay a bony yet reassuring hand on Wally's shoulder, "Don't worry. They'll be okay. I know that where you come from we seem scary and harmful, but the residents here only want to have fun. Nobody is going to hurt your friends, allow them to enjoy themselves."

Wally argued with himself and Jack's words at first, but soon decided that Jack new the area best, and his word could be trusted. The tension was gone, Wally relaxed. A mistake. The sharp sound of blades cutting the air zipped past his ear, and the slight breeze of an object moving quickly tickled his face. Then the sound of metal hitting brick. Wally looked down, on the ground was an odd looking thing to use for a weapon, it was a black stick with a star on the end of it. One of the stars many tips were dug into the ground, and from that location many cracks split, an attempt to pull the stick out would most likely destroy the brick.

Wally spun around and followed the direction the stick had come from. Standing on the stonewall of the graveyard, a figure with a hood. A white cloak, complete with a hood that blocked out the person's face. All that could be seen from under the hood was a pair of glowing yellow eyes. The rest of the man was very dangerous in appearence, and mismatched. Most of the clothing was black and heavy looking, sturdy but light. However the cuffs of the figures gloves, as well as the bottem rim of his shoes were pink. Spikes protrude from his knuckles, and around the edges of his suit.

"Hmf, my last one." the figure mutters, glaring down at Wally and his companions.

"Hey! What was that for you cruddy jerk!" Wally demands, clenching both hands into fists and gripping the ground with his feet.

"You're going to get in my way if I let you live. Your intentions aren't any good for me. So I've decided I'm going to kill you." the figure says, and reaches over his shoulder.

From behind his back a sword emerges. A blade of black that reflects the moon, and a hilt of demonic blue. With little warning the figure lunges at Wally, sword brought with ease into a killing dive. Wally leaps backwards, and the figure lands on the ground where he once stood. The figure again dives towards Wally, but he's ready this time. Wally ducks, the sword missing by inches. His foot swings into the air, a sickening thud and a squashing sound.

The figure falls back, but catches his balance quickly. Wally jumps up, and with strength rivaling that of a wrecking ball, smashes his fist into the figures chest. The sword drops from his hand, crashing as it hits the ground. It begins to glow a dark purple, then disappears in a similarly colored array of sparkles that float skywards and vanish.

"What a useless weapon, I don't know why I even dragged it along." the figure mutters, and jumps backwards, "I underestimated you, but now I know how you fight. I will return." He then fades away, disappearing entirely as if he never existed.

"What.. was that all about?" Jack asks, concern in his voice.

"I don't know... But I showed that jerk who's the boss!" Wally shouts, ripping the star stick from the ground. The brick crumbles into dust as the stick is removed, blowing off by the wind.

"What is that thing?" a familiar voice questions. The little radio emerges from Wally's pocket to take a look at the object.

"I don't know... But I know someone who might be able to tell us! Follow me gentlemen!" Jack announces, and turns in the direction of a looming tower.

Jimmy is hard at work in his lab, examining the memories of supernatural killer Jason Voorhees. He jots notes on a piece of paper as the memories flash on, like an autobiographical film.

"One thing in particular makes me curious... it seems that the only person Jason obeys is his mother, who's been deceased for a period of time." Jimmy notes to himself.

Another memory on the screen. A dark forest, and a girl runs in terror. The machette pins the girl to the tree, and she gasps for her last moments of life before her sight fades. Jason stands infront of the tree, curiously watching the girl die. He turns to head back into the forest, his home from which he came. An old woman stands, wearing a pink robe.

"But.. this is much after she's dead!" Jimmy shouts to himself, gazing at the computer screen with intrigue.

The old woman begins to speak, "Jason sweety, my very special boy. You're not dead, you're only sleeping. Yes Jason, only sleeping. You see Jason, you have a gift. A very special gift for my special boy. No matter what they do to you, you can never die! Now Jason, I need you to listen to me! The children on Elmstreet have been very naughty. They must be punished! Go forth Jason! And punish those naughty children!"

Jason spins around, his hulking figure stalking away into the darkness of the forest behind him.

"What was that?" Jimmy asks alowed, he pauses the memories for a moment and opens a search engine.

In the space provided Jimmy enters one key piece in the last memory that caught his attention: Elm Street. A series of news articles about a child killer shows on the screen. The killers name is Feddy Kreuger. He had been badly burned by the parents of Elm Street after their children had been molested and murder by the psychopath. But after he died, he seemed to endlessly return, killing the children of Elm Street as they slept by entering their nightmares.

Another article catches Jimmy's attention: "Jason on Elm Street." He clicks the page but it's been blocked by the Elm Street police. A few moments later, after a bit of hacking, the page shows and Jimmy reads the article:

"In July of 2003, the supernatural murderer known as Jason Voorhees appeared on the streets of Elm Street. He murdered over twenty victims. He was stopped at a medical institution by a group of teenagers, who returned him to Crystal Lake through use of tranquilizers. However he jolted awake, and tipped the van infront of the old camp. It's at this location that the teenagers claimed to have pulled Freddy Kreuger out of Jason's nightmares. They say that Freddy had attempted to murder Jason as he slept. Only two survived, they claim that Freddy had entered Jason's dream and tricked him into murdering those on Elm Street. The two survivors are now being kept at a new medical institution on Elm Street."

Ideas spill into Jimmy's mind, and he gazes curiously at the sleeping killer.


	14. FSL: One, Two, He's Coming For You

**Four Stories Later  
****One, Two, He's Coming For You**

"Hm... some new players have entered the game." a voice calmly says from the shadows of a room somewhere deep in the heart of the underworld. Just beyond the darkness in which this creature lurks rests a board, much like that of a chess board. The familiar figures of Wally and his friends appear on the board, carved out of stone like they had always been there.

"Let's see just how well they play." the creature says, and a blue hand reaches out of the shadows. Long, bony fingers grasp a marble figure, this one of a monster, and places them infront of a piece on the other side.

"My tornado devil should have an appetite large enough to finish them."

"Kirby... where are we?" Bubbles asks, her happy voice becoming concern.

The two had been so excited about new places, they didn't notice themselves wandering beyond the Halloween Town gates until they were far beyond it. Around them is nothing but the oddly colored purple dirt that builds the soil of the Underworld. The two turn around, hoping to see the gates, but what they see instead is disturbing.

The ground behind them is being swallowed by a vortex of pure darkness. Blue, purple and black swirls around, threatening to devour anything that falls within.

"Run Kirby!" Bubbles shouts, as she spins around and pumps her feet, trying to run from the terrifying blackhole.

"Poy!" Kirby shouts in fear, struggling to run but his feet won't move.

Bubbles notices that she can't run anywhere either. They are frozen in place, allowed only to wait for the vortex to swallow them. A suction wind pulls on their backs, trying to pull them into the vortex. As the wind yanks harder, a faint chant drifts into their ears.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you."

Kirby's eyes widen, he tries harder then ever to run, but his feet feel like they've been glued down and lead weights tied to them.

"Three, four, better lock your door."

Bubbles attempts to fly into the air, deciding that running won't help. She still remains stuck, struggling to lift herself off the ground.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix."

The suction grows stronger, the chant becomes louder.

"Seven, eight, better stay up late."

They feel the ground behind and beneath them begin to be pulled away, into the swirling mass of destruction.

"Nine, ten, never sleep again."

Finally their feet lift into the air, but not be their own will. The two fly through the air, in a direct line towards the swirling hole of darkness. An aura emits from it, something of death and evil but also something that is alive and with a lust for murder. As Kirby and Bubbles fall into the darkness, a malicious laughter echoes through the air around them, stinging their ears. Bubbles grasps her ears, trying to block the laughing out, but no matter how hard she pushes it won't stop. Pain explodes throughout their bodys as they reach the center of the swirling darkness, they feel a squeezing, something compressing them into smaller objects. Then they feel a different force, this one shoves them, pushing them away. The laughing stops. The two fly through the air at speeds rivaling a bullet.

Then more pain explodes through them as they hit soemthing metal. The sound from the collision echoes down corridors, glowing red from the many fires spewing from the sides. Bubbles gasps as she slams into the ground, and it takes her a minute to catch her breath and push herself to her feet. She looks over at Kirby, who is struggling to get up, immense pain holding him down. She helps him to his feet and they look around, trying to find somewhere to hide. They only see something that terrifies them. A shadow, a very large shadow, looming on the wall from a figure around the corner. The same horrible laugh echoes, bouncing off the concrete walls and lockers. Then it stops, the shadow moves, footsteps echoe.

Jimmy works excitedly, extatic at his discovery.

"Just a few more minutes..." he tells himself.

Suddenly a siren goes off, and his computer begins repeating a warning: "Warning! Warning! New dream!"

"What? That shouldn't go off unless the dream is powerful enough to affect even the physical world..."

Bubbles holds Kirby tightly, gripping him from fear. She remembers holding her stuffed octopus in a similar manner when she was younger, a habit done to calm her nervousness. Kirby didn't seem to mind. The footsteps grew louder, heavier and quicker. Finally the source of tbis torment appeared. He was a human, or at least humanoid. He wore a sweatshirt, lines of red and green striping it as well as what appeared to be black dress pants. A black hat was placed on his head. But there were two things that seperated him from normal people. The first of which was his glove, long blades glimmering off them, twitching and jerking, wanting to rip something to pieces. Another was his face, burned to almost nothing, melted flesh stringing across blackened bones.

He swung his arm sideways, and as he did Kirby felt a tug on him, then it was a forceful yank. He resisted but the force finally became a vicous rip and Kirby found himself flying across the room and smashing into a concrete locker. The door slammed shut as Kirby bounced off and slammed into the ground. The person laughed again, a howling evil laugh.

"Who... who are you?" Bubbles squeaks, fear trembling her voice.

"Freddy Kreuger, please to make your aquaintence... Now die." says the man named Freddy.

With unimaginable speed he lunges towards Bubbles, his clawed hand ready to tear into her flesh. Suddenly he finds himself stumbling, and a thumping pain in his skull. He shakes off the pain and looks over to see Kirby standing defiantly, ready to fight. Kirby again jumps at Freddy. Freddy swings his clawed hand, striking Kirby directly leaving three gashing lines on his face. Kirby falls to the ground and lands with a sickening squishy sound. Freddy waves his arm again and the pink puffball shoots past the lockers, and bounces off one of the concrete walls, again with a splatting noise. Bubbles looks at Kirby's non-movin figure, lieing on the ground. A pool of red begins to ooze out from beneath him and she looks away.

"Stupid pink testicle." Freddy mutters, and turns his attention towards Bubbles again.

He doesn't need to lunge, his close enough to merely bring his arm down. He does just that, but before he can make contact with Bubbles' flesh, a metal object shoots through the air, knocking Freddy's claws away. The object then becomes stuck in the wall next to them.

"What the hell?" Freddy says to himself, and turns to look at the object that hit him. What he sees jutting from the concrete wall is a large, metal machette. "Oh shit. I know this knife."

Another set of footsteps, Bubbles looks over. A tall figure, surrounded by shadows walks slowly over towards her and Freddy. His face is covered by a goalie mask worn in ice hocky.

Freddy turns threateningly at the new figure, angrily but mockingly he says, "Jason. What the hell are you doing here? You know you can't kill me here I am the controller of this dream world!"

Freddy rushes towards the new figure, and shoves his clawed glove into his abdomen. Jason doesn't show any sign that he feels pain. Instead he grabs Freddy's shoulder and lifts him into the air, stares him in the eye, then tosses him off to the side, slamming him into a far wall. Freddy manages to land on his feet, and makes a summoning motion with his hand. Jason spins around just in time to see his own knife stab him in the chest. Blood trickles from the wound, and even more spills as Jason removes the machete from his body.

Freddy uses this oppurtunity to leap onto Jason's back and sash at him violently, laughing and mocking Jason as he does. Jason reaches over his shoulder with his free hand and grabs Freddy by the collar of his shirt. With great force Jason brings his arm downward, slamming Freddy into the ground. Freddy begins to get up, very quickly, but not quickly enough. The machete shoved into Freddy's back, and out his chest. Making a quick curve, Jason manages to entirely remove Freddy's clawed arm. As Freddy gasps from the pain, Jason kicks him away, his hat finally falling from his bald head.

Freddy rises to his feet and laughs at Jason, "Oh no not my arm!" he cries, mockingly. For a moment he does nothing, then a look of desperation crosses his face, "Why won't it grow back?"

A voice echoes around the room, a low-pitched voice, and a serious voice. A voice nobody has heard before, "This is my dream!"

Freddy turns in fear and shock towards Jason Voorhees, who is slowly stalking closer towards the dream demon. Freddy tries to run, but pipes emerge from the ground and tie him down, he turns to see Bubbles hands outstretched, controlling the pipes. Jason looms over the child killer, and raises his knife high into the air.

"Oh shit." Freddy mutters, just before the machete slams into his skull.

The room begins to wave and wiggle, fading out of existence. Jason stares at Bubbles, looks her dead in the eye, but not with a stare of murder. He looks at her with a stare that says "I'm here, to help you."


	15. FSL: Hellfire vs Tazmanian Tornado

**Four Stories Later  
****Hellfire vs Tazmanian Tornado**

"The Dream Demon has lost, and another new player has entered our game." the darkness whispers, "And to the West another challenger approaches the town, though my tazmanian tornado will reach it first. This is where the fun begins! The sudden death challenge!"

"There! That's where the professor lives!" Jack exclaims, pointing to a towering building.

The structure looks uneven, split into two odd pieces connected by a skinny structure. The bottom half looked like a normal building, be that a circular one, making it appear like a large tube. However the top piece seemed to be a giant ball placed gently onto a tiny pole, which connected the two pieces. A flickering glow of electricity illuminated the air around one of the higher windows, and two figures could be slightly seen. All together, the structure didn't seem very sturdy, but Jack walked towards the door without hesitation. His bony fingers wrapped themselves gently around the metallic doorknob, clinking oddly as they did. Without any worry he threw the door open and rushed inside, "Come along fellas!"

Wally hesitated momentarily, then remembered that the laws of this world were unlike his own. He still worried if the laws of gravity followed the same pattern of oddity, but eventually decided the building wasn't going to fall and followed Jack through the large doorway, leaving Kenny outside, still staring at the uneven structure.

Wally poked his head back out of the doorway, "Kenny, are you coming?"

Kenny backed away and put his hands defensivly into the air, mumbling something that couldn't be understood.

"Whatever, it's your choice." Wally replies, and ducks back into the structure.

"Hurry now! Up here!" Jack calls from some place above Wally.

At first he wonders how this can be, but he notices the beginning of a staircase. As he runs towards the stairs themselves, he looks up to see just how far he has to walk. To his distaste, the staircase seems to go on forever, spiraling upwards to an unseen ending. Jack is already five swirls up, and progressing quickly.

"Great," mutters Wally to himself, "Stairs that don't end."

Wally's pocket rustles and the radio pokes out a little, "Hey don't worry kid, if you get tired I'll carry you."

"I feel so reassured." Wally mutters under his breath.

He begins his descent up the endless stairs, leading into nothingness. He decides to run for a while, and attempt to catch up to Jack. However the stairs are steeper then once they seemed, and Wally quickly loses his breath and moves slower then he had originally started. He looks up in a desperate attempt to see the top, and to his delight he spots a doorway with light spilling out of it only a few yards higher. Filled with new energy he rushes upwards and blindly bursts into the light.

He emerges in a circular room, which he guesses is the orb-like upper-half of the building. He looks around. The room is entirely encased in metal; metal walls, metal floors, metal cieling. The cieling, however, has a large window in the center of it, which provides most of the light. Along the walls are many desks with tubes, beakers, papers and other such objects sloppily stacked to fit on the black tops. In the center of the room is yet another metal structure, one that resembles a bed. Strapped to the bed by the ankles is a blue-skinned doll. The doll's orange yarn-like hair flows to her sides. Her limbs seem to be sloppily sewn together, the stitches stretching and esily shown, her clothes are nothing more then rags sewn together in the same manner she herself is. One of the dolls arms are resting on a lab table near-by, yet to be sewn into place, leaves spill from the openings on both the arm and the dolls body. Standing around the bench the doll lay are Jack and another odd creature.

The new creature where's a large labcoat, obviously this is the professor that Jack had told Wally about. This monster is also a creation, or at least modified, as the upper half of his head is held together by bolts and a hinge. His mouth is like a ducks bill and he wears glasses you'd normally see a blindman wearing. He seems to be crippled, as his legs are unusually short and he is seated comfortably on a wheel chair.

Jack begins to speak, "Wally this is -,"

"I am perfectly capable of introducing myself, boy!" the duck shouts, "I am Dr. Finklestein, you must be Wally. Jack told me about you in the time it took you to ascend my stairs."

"Professor we were curious about something we found." Jack begins, and motions for Wally to bring out the stick.

"Someone through this at us. It stabbed into a piece of rock and when we pulled it out the rock turned into dust." Wally says, placing the rod onto the table next to the doll.

The professor leans in to examine it, he snatches it and brings it closer to his eyes, "From what I can tell it's just a stick with a star glued on top."

A fourht voice enters the conversation, "It looks like a magic wand to me."

"Sally! What a splending thought!" Jack says, speaking to non-other then the doll with leaves falling from her arm.

"No, no preposterous, it can't be a magic wand, no such thing exists! I look into after I've finished here." Finklestein answers, and begins to sew Sally's arm back into place, "Jack, didn't you say there was another human with you?"

"Oh yes! Kenny! Hey Wally, where did he go?" Jack asks, an expression of concern crosses his skeletal face.

"He stayed outside. He was afraid the building would collapse. Can you believe how ridiculous he can be?" Wally chuckles.

And as he begins to chuckle, the hear a smashing sound from down below. Crumpling metal, frozen and cracking. The sound was loud as thunder.

Earlier that same day...

Kenny watched Wally disappear into the building. He thought to himself of how ridiculous it was to enter such an uneven building. It was only a matter of time before the orb on the top came crashing down to the ground. He sat on the purple dirt, and grabbed a stick. Though his mittens prevented him from being careful with details, he began to draw pictures in the dirt. Pictures of his friends back in his old home. A tear glimmered in his eyes as memories filled into his mind. How he missed his friends back in South Park. Suddenly the pictures were covered in a cloud of purple dust, and smudged by a suddenly intense wind.

Kenny feels the prescense of evil. He looks up and surveys the area around him. Nothing too out of the ordinary, at least for Halloween Town. He continues drawing in the dirt, but keeps himself alert of those around him. Only seconds after he had looked down a snarling echoes off the walls around him. His head bursts into the air, and this time he sees the creature creating the evil he feels. Snarling and rampaging towards the tower, and Kenny himself, is a brown-furred demon. However short the demon is, it's powerful enough to radiate an energy signature. It's feet are unseen, covered in a tornado like swirl. For a brief moment he stops to stare at Kenny, and during this moment his large feet are seen. Not threatening, however they are very large.

The creatures face flies open, it's mouth covering a large amount of his body. Sharp teeth point in all directions, saliva drips from his fangs and stain the dirt ground. The creatures hands are like a humans, however covered in brown fur and equipped with sharp claws. It's eyes narrow, it's target selected. The feet disappear as the tornado consumes them yet again. Snarling vicously, the creature shoots forward, blasting dirt into the air as it tears a path through the ground.

Kenny jumps to his feet, and with unmatched speed raises his hands into the air. A blast of cold air shoots at the oncoming monster, the air is quickly followed by a blue mist. The mist stings the monsters flesh, and it shows signes of discomfort. But it doesn't stop, it's momentum continuing. Instead of slowing the monstrosity consumes the rest of his body in the tornado. The mist and wind seem to funnel past him. Kenny is barely able to jump out of the monsters path, but he manages to do so by sheer luck. The monster makes a dead stop, and momentarily breaks his swirling shield before beginning the twister-like assault.

Kenny launches another powerful icemist at the monster, but this also goes around him. Pieces of the tower are now frozen into solid ice. Kenny again jumps away, but this time he is caught by the tornado that envelopes the demon. He feels himself spinning uncontrollably, he slams his eyes shut an attempt not to become sick. He feels air rushing past him and the pull from the tornado stop. Pain explodes throughout his body. He crumples towards the ground, landing with a heavy thud. The monster lunges at him again. He lays motionless, numbing his pain is his only thoughts. Suddenly an idea finds it's way into his mind. He slams the palms of his hands into the ground and emits his powers, covering the ground in a slick coat of ice.

As the demon slides over the now-frozen ground, he loses control over himself and slides without influence, as Kenny had planned. Not planned to Kenny is that the monster would slide into the tower's wall, now covered in ice, and as a result, shatter half of the building. Kenny lifts his face off the ground as the ice and metal shatter, sending a noise like a volcano erupting through the town. It seems as if time itself stops as the building tilts and sways, then falls through the air on a collision course with the ground. Kenny ducks, and covers his head with his hands in a futile attempt to shield himself.

Guilt overwhelms him, his friends were in the building...

A voice shouts, "KENNY! MOVE!"

It's a familiar voice. Kenny looks up, Wally is running at him with Jack and two others close behind. They had escaped before the building collapsed! Kenny's guilt disipitates, but it's too late. The building crashes into the ground, sending rocks and dust into the air. The force itself creates a wind so powerful that Wally is knocked back.

"KEENNYYY!" Wally shouts, and rushes into the uncleared dust.

Dust and rock sting his eyes as he runs through the thick cloud of chaos. He squints, a futile attempt to block the debris from his face. Through the water in his swelling eyes a figure appears. He runs towards it, happy that Kenny is alive, but his happiness fades as pain explodes into his shoulder. The figure which had punched him, he determined, was not Kenny. He retaliated, taking a desperate swing at whatever had punched him. The creature is too quick, it dodges Wally's futile attempt with unseen speed. Pain explodes throughout his other shoulder, then his left knee. He looks around, trying to see the creature in the still thick dust. Pain in his right knee, some materials from his pants float into the air. In a desperate attempt he punches at nothing. He feels his fist make contact with a solid object, which he then feels lift off the ground and land somewhere nearby.

A vicous snarl explodes through the dust. Then pain engulfs his entire body. Wally feels a force slam into him, and he feels it's weight still ontop of him as they float through the air. Finally they crash to the ground, landing yards outside the cloud of dust. Wally opens his eyes, without fear of dirt stinging at them. What he sees looming over him, dripping saliva onto his face, is a demon covered in brown fur. It snarls, and raises it's mouth, about to bite down. A white blur flies just over Wally's face, and strikes the demon, knocking it off Wally. Wally feels a strong tug on his hood, and he is lifted to his feet. He spins around, and sees non-other then Jack to the rescue.

Wally nods in thanks to Jack, then turns to the monster who has already risen to his feet. Without thinking, Wally charges at the monstrosity, bring his fist into the air in a prepared strike. The creature leaps out of the way and easily dodges Wally, who stumbles as he brings his arm down and contacts nothing. But the creature lands practically in Jack's lap, and recieves a bony swipe, which leaves several scratch marks along it's face. It's feet are consumed by swirling dirt and rock again, forming the devastating tornado. But it doesn't have time to do anything other then build the wind around itself as it recieves several blows to the side of the head in a combonation of strikes.

The creature falls back, stunned by the sudden assault. It sees Wally standing before it, recoverd from his last incident. The creature leaps to it's feet and swips at Wally, catching him across the chest and knocking away some of his shirt with it's claws. Blood drips from a new wound but Wally shows little hesitation in unleashing another punch on the devil. No combo intention, devastating shock was his attempt. He succesfully knocks the demon several yards through the air before it slides along the ground, into the dust cloud.

Wally and Jack stare at the cloud, waiting for the creature to burst out and begin it's assault yet again. Wally puts a firm hand on his chest, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. For several moments nothing happens, and the two let their guard down for a split second. During that instant the ground beneath them loosens and a savage cyclone bursts from below, snarling and growling vicously. Jack and Wally find themselves savagely attacked. Clawed, punched, bitten and all around beaten within an inch of their life. Wally feels blood pour from his body, and clothes shred. Several of Jack's bones are scattered from the cyclone before either of them are released into the air. Wally smashes into a wall and blacks out, Jack is scattered in several locations and unable to move any of his bones.

The tornado stops, dirt and rocks fall to the ground. For a moment the monster accepts his victory, but he smells more fear. He turns in the direction of the Professor and Sally and stalks menacingly towards them. But before he makes any real attempt to attack them, sharp chunks of ice fly through the air, several of them scrapping the monster's skin and one stabbing directly into his back. He whirls around, enraged. The icicle drops from his back and shatters to the ground.

The dust finally clears, and standing ontop of the rubble that was once Finklestein's laboratory is the heavily clothed figure of Kenny. His eyes narrow on the monster, he's already seen his friends nearly murdered, and lieing in heaps on the ground. A wall of ice builds around him, which he transforms into another onslaught of icicles. All of this round misses, as the demon is ready, and already spinning. Kenny launches one last assault of icicles before the monster is too close for more to be made. Kenny decides to try something new, and creates an ice sculpture resembling a fist around his own hand. With his new club-arm he leaps off the pile of twisted metal, bringing his ice-arm forcefully ontop of the tornado. The monster is smashed downward under the force of the ice hand, and rocks are scattered into the air. It seems over for a moment, but suddenly the ice around Kenny's arm begins to wobble, slowly at first, but that soon changes to an intense motion. The ice shadders and the tornado blasts into the air once more. Kenny is knocked backwards by the force, falling into the metal heap and landing unconsious.

The creature again turns viciously towards Sally and Finklestein. No screwing around this time, he launches full force towards them, full tornado and all. Suddenly a whipping sound is enters Sally's ears, and a stinging sensation explodes along the monsters back. It falls forward, face slamming into the ground. A chain slides off it's back, and returns to it's source. From the feet up it appears to be normal. Black leather make-up the majority of it's clothing, especially it's heavy jacket. Over large spikes adorn the shoulders of the hero's jacket, as well as the knuckles of his black gloves and the wrists of his coat sleeve. The chain wraps itself around it's wielders shoulders twice, returning to place. The head of this character is what seperates him from all the rest. His head is a skull, but unlike Jack's perfectly rounded skull, as he was born in skeletal form, this was a true human's skull. Red flames blazed hotly, creating a frame around the skull and hiding the invertabraic neck.

"The Ghost Rider..." the doctor mutters, though astonished.

The skullman nods, his name is known. He walks over towards the monster lieing face down in the dirt and reaches down to grab it. The creature blasts upwards again, knocking the Ghost Rider backwards.

Ghost Rider wags his finger at the monster, "M-m-mmm." he says mockingly, like a mother to her child.

The monster lunges foraward at the Ghost Rider yet again, beginning it's furious assault. Ghost Rider is caught off guard and takes a blow to the stomach and stumbles backwards a bit. He quickly recovers, but only in time to get knocked in the head by an uppercut. The demon goes all tornado and surrounds the flamming skull in a painful vortex, the same as to Jack and Wally. However, Ghost Rider reaches up and unleashes his chain into the tornado of dirt, rocks, claws and teeth. The end result being the monster flinging himself into the air, and Ghost Rider only falling backwards for a moment.

The monster slides along the ground, but quickly recovers and rushes at Ghost Rider yet again. The boneman is ready this time, and his fist meets the furry face of the monster. The demon is knocked into the air slightly, during this time Ghost Rider brings his foot up and delivers a powerful kick to the savage beast. The brown creature flies through the air, smashing into a sharp piece of twisted metal. Pain explodes, bones crack, the monster writhes. He's lifted into the air by a strong grip, and meets eye to eye with the Ghost Rider.

"Tazmanian Devil, you have the harmed souls of the many. Look into my eye and feel their pain!" Ghost Rider forcefully says.

The demon, apparently the Tazmanian Devil, is irristably drawn to stare into the gaping hole of the skull's eye socket. Flashes of red emerge through the demon's head. He shrieks in silence and explodes in blistering pain. His eyes become consumed, entirely black. Hellfire burns a strange pattern into the blackness of the devil's eyes. Ghost Rider drops the limp body of the Tazmanian Devil to the purple dirt below. He makes his way over to a motorcycle which he had apparently left by the wall when he first arrived. His hands wrap themselves around the handlebars, and he revs it, he turns towards the Professor and Sally, then motions to Wally.

"Watch after him, his role in the Underworld is more important then he himself understands." Ghost Rider demands, then rides off into the distance, leaving hellfire burning in his tire tracks.


	16. New Generations: Chapter One

**New Generations  
****Chapter One**

A large, turtle-like dragon sat in his stone throne, wondering what the best way to take over a kingdom was. He huffed a little, some smoke rose from his nostrils and stared boredly into space, his mind wandering from where he wanted it to be. He glanced over at his son, a miniature version of himself, who was swinging a long, blue paintbrush about. His eyes returned to the door, the boring wooden door at the other end of the room, nothing special about it. It was just a door. A door that was now burst open as a wizard ran into the room as quickly as he could.

"Lord Bowser!" the wizard croaked through the beak on his face, "An army of strange beings is attacking the castle!"

"Hm? Strange beings?" Bowser asked, still bored out of his mind.

"Yes Lord, strange purple creatures. Tall and strong, they're attacking our castle and Lakitu's have reported they are attacking the Mushroom Kingdom as well!" answered the wizard.

"Purple creatures? Kamek!" the King of Koopas suddenly stood straight up out of his throne, rising to his full height, "Are these creatures made of wire?"

"Well Sire, one can only assume that from the loose structure of their bodies.."

"ARE THEY OR ARE THEY NOT MADE OF WIRES?" roared the mighty dragon.

"Yes Sire, they are indeed made up of a wire-like material." Kamek jitterishly answered.

"Hm...take Juinior to a safe hiding place." Bowser said, making his way towards the door.

"B-but my lord, I should stay to assist if you-" Kamek began, but was interupted.

"DO NOT QUESTION MY ORDERS! GET JUINIOR OUT OF HERE!"

"Y-yes master!"

Bowser watched as Kamek grabbed his broom from the wall and scooped up Bowser Juinior, then quickly fly out the window and out of site. Quickly the king exited the chamber and made his way down to the bottem of his castle, seeing a few wounded soldiers on his way. The door between him and a war which could be heard now, was his final chance to leave. He didn't. He rammed the door with his elbow, barrelling out into battle. Fire was blown from the insides of his mouth at some of the purple figures that had noticed, and approached him.

What are the Wireframes doing here? he thought, And what do they want from me?

As he knocked more of the frames away a green creature of about Bowser's own size stepped forth.

"Who are you?" Bowser roared, rage in his voice, "Did you bring the frames here?"

"If you must know, I am called the Great Wart, and yes, I did bring the Wireframes to your castle." the creature said. He was green, and frog-like. He wore a red robe with gold sides and a gold chain-neckalce with a red jewel in the center.

"What business do you have here, Wart?" Bowser demanded.

"I am not here for you, so it shouldn't concern you. The frames are here for you, but I am not. If you fear for your life fight the frames, do not question me." was the reply Wart had given.

"Don't get smart now you toad! What is it that you want?"

"Well, if you must also know that," Wart said, smuggly, "I am here on behalf of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, who wish to...meet with your son."

The hands? No! I know what they'll do to him! They'll rip him apart and clone him! Kill him! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!

Without another word being spoken to Wart, Bowser vicously struck the toad, slashing at him with brutally sharp claws and burning fireballs. Wart was taking all this damage heavily, and a number was being done to him but it seemed like he would never get an oppurtunity to strike, but at last Bowser began to grow tired and his strikes became slower, slow enough for Wart to get his own mind in. A hard punch of his right fist, and Wart had knocked Bowser away.

"What angers you so, turtle? Do you know what the hands will do to your son?" Wart asked, taunting.

Bowser was weak now. He'd let too much energy escape in his blind assault on Wart. He looked for support, finding most of his men were down for the count. He reached over and grabbed the first Koopa he could.

"Koopa of my army, listen to your master." Bowser commanded, "Your prince is in trouble. My son. You are too seek him out and protect him from the ones known as Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Kemek should be returning. Go to my throne room and ask him to take you to my son's hiding place."

The Koopa nodded and Bowser let go of his ankle. The little, green turtle ran quickly into the castle and up to the throne of his master, following his orders and catching a ride from Kamek.

"Bowser...so...your son is hiding...that's okay, we'll just bring you instead." Wart laughed.

"You were going to anyway, I could sense the evil intentions of your heart." Bowser said, before falling into a sleep.

The battle at Peach's Castle was no more successful. Mushroom Retainers were being thrown left and right by the army of Wireframes. Mario and Luigi, the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, faught off some, but there were too many, and a few had already broken through to Princess Peach's room. The Princess, dressed in her well known pink ball gown, was throwing vegetables at whatever Wireframes managed to enter her room. Hope was lost for the trio when the Wireframe's numbers rapidly increased. The plumbers did not know it, but this was the army that had defeated Bowser within his own lands.

In all lands were the Wireframes attacking. Capturing the 25 who had destroyed their brothers and sisters. When all was complete, they returned to their world, a land caught inbetween the many lands. It was an unstable world, but to the Wireframes, it was home. Two large, white gloves sat at a table in a strange dungeon-like place. It seemed to be technologically advanced compared to the setting on the upper levels of the tower. The walls were silver, and future-like, something from a sci-fi movie. The cells doors were dome shaped and a blue material that could be seen through made it up, instead of metal pipes. Behind each cell was a room, each room was about 20 x 20 in feet. 25 of these rooms contained one of the heroes that had defeated the hands before.

It seemed hopeless for the heroes, no way out and nobody knew what was going to become of them. They could only hope for the best...


	17. New Generations: Chapter Two

**New Generations  
****Chapter Two**

"Something evil is amidst." said a figure, watching down from the cloud land of Nimbus.

The figure was apparently made up of wood, and wore a blue hood, which blew in the strong winds of Nimbus Land. Another figure approached him from behind, this one was smaller, and more poofy looking, almost like a cloud with blue pants.

"Geno, are you sure?" asked the cloud.

The simple answer given was; "Yes, Mallow, I am."

"Well maybe we can get Mario and-" Mallow began, but was cut off.

"Mario's been captured, the Mushroom Kingdom as well as the Dark Lands have been attacked. Many other dimensions are being attacked as we speak, and if this path is what the universe is following, we can only wait for the end of us all." Geno says, no emotions in his voice.

"But...isn't there anything we can do?" Mallow asked, hopefully.

"I believe the Crystal Stars are the only things that can save us at this point." Geno answered Mallow's question.

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Mallow declared, getting ready for another adventure.

"It would mean travelling through the different dimensions, the Crystal Stars have been lost in..." Geno stated, plainly.

"Then I guess we should prepare for a long journy!" Mallow shouted, running off.

"Hm. Yes, we should..." Geno followed the Cloud Prince.

The little boy was crying, he knelt beside a dead body. They were surrounded by the ruins of what once was Princess Peach's castle. The boy was short, and wore a blue vest, white shorts and a hat that resembled a mushroom.

"Why?" the boy sniffed, "Why did they do this to you, Toadette?"

"Now Toad, what will crying solve?" asked an elderly man, very short and resembling the boy in many ways, though his preferred colors were brown.

"N-nothing.." Toad answer glumly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Are you crying about the Princess' capture?" the old mushroom man asked.

[I]What? Is that all he thinks about?[/I] Toad questioned, before realising that the old man's sight was probably going, and could not see the bloody body behind him.

Toad shook his head "no" and moved off to the side, so the older one could see.

"Oh my..." answered the fungus as he now saw the body that was sprawled on the ground.

The body was also a toad, her mushroom hat was pink and her hair was tied in two, long pigtails with mushroom braids. She was wearing a red dress with an open red vest around it. Blood dripped out of the open mouth and from many wounds.

"See? Toadsworth? The Princess isn't the only living being around here!" Toad says, somewhat angry at the old fungus, for not thinking of anything else.

"I understand, but the Princess is more precious to the kingdom then a servant girl." Toadsworth asnwered.

Toad snapped, his final nerve was pulled. He rose quickly from the ground and shoved Toadsworth backwards.

"You old toad! Just because there's a Princess here, doesn't mean you can't show compassion to others!" Toad shouted, his eyes began to water and his nose was running, "I miss Peach too but...there's more people here then just her!"

"Toad! Show respect to your elders!" Toadsworth ordered, "For showing signes of rebellion towards the royal family, you are now banished from the Kingdom until you convince me otherwise!"

"FINE!" Toad shouted, storming off the castle grounds and walking to where he did not know.

Hours later, Toad found himself staring down a large green pipe. It was large enough to consume even Bowser in it's darkness, and still have extra space.

"Well...one way ticket to Subcon..." Toad stated and hopped onto the edge.

But just before he jumped in he saw something rushing up out of the pipe. Something large and pink. Toad jumped backwards and landed on the grass just as a pink blur blasted out of the warp pipe.

"Birdo!" Toad greeted when the blur had landed.

The blur was actually a pink, dinosaur-like creature. It's snout was long and had a hole at the end, which was an apparent mouth, it looked something like a miniature cannon coming from the face. The dinosaur was also wearing a bright, red bow atop her head.

"I heard something happened! Something terrible! Is it true?" Birdo frantically asked.

"It is, but I can't show you...I was banished for 'showing signes of rebellion'." Toad said, mocking Toadsworth's voice as he did.

Back in Nimbus Land, Genon and Mallow are leaving the Land of Clouds. It's night, and stars are brightly illuminating the sky. A shooting star flies by.

"Hey Geno! Did ya see that?" Mallow asked, excited.

"I did...but I don't think it was a normal star..." was the monotonous answer.

"Then what was it?"

"Someone's ticket to another land."

Birdo and Toad were speaking still. Toad was telling her about the destruction caused to the Mushroom Kingdom and how the Mario Bros. had gone missing. As Toad continued describing everything that happened, something caught Birdo's eye, something bright and something fast. Something very fast, falling very fast. Falling...

Birdo shoved Toad out of the way and jumped herself away just in time. Where they once sat talking was a star, a large star. Looking at the star closer, it seemed to have a painting on it. The painting showed a bright sky in a deep grassy field.

"Wow.." Toad muttered, mysteriously drawn to the star, he began to crawl towards it.

"Toad...what are you doing? Toad?" Birdo asked, but no asnwer came.

Toad reached out with his hand and touched the star shaped object. As he did it began to glow a bright white.

"Toad, I have a bad feeling about this.." Birdo began, but noticed the star begin to glow.

In a matter of seconds the light from the star became blindingly bright. Soon the light became so bright that you could not see anything but a white glow around you, the light had consumed Toad and Birdo. A magical force quickly made them pass out...

They awoke in the grassy field that was in the painting on the star. The grass blew in a gentle breeze, and a bright happy sky was above.

"Wh-where are we?" Toad asked, holding his head.

He looked over and saw that Birdo was still unconsience. He heard rustling behind him. He turned his head sharply to see if anything was there. At first there was nothing, then a little pink ball drifted out from behind the tall grass. The ball had a face, and a curious expression was on it.

It waddled up to Toad and in a cute little voice said; "Iggly?"


	18. New Generations: Chapter Three

**New Generations  
****Chapter Three**

The pink puffball continued to babble nonsense to Toad; "Iggly! Iggly! Buff! Igglybuff buff!"

This began to irritate Toad grately, it seemed to being yelling jiberish at him. At last he could take no more; "SHUT UP!" he yelled at the small creature, who seemed to shrink away, saddened, before running away into the bushes once more.

"What a freak.." Toad muttered to himself, walking over to Birdo, who had begun to wake up.

"Wh-where are we?" Birdo asked, looking around at the location they were in.

"I'm not sure...but there must be a way home!" Toad answered, confidently.

The two wandered aimlessly around the field, bending the tall weeds and watching odd creatures run past. Birdo spotted an odd looking flower. It was yellow, and shaped like a bell with an orange mouth. She tugged on the flower, wishing to bring it to a friend of hers when she returned home. Suddenly two black eyes appeared on the flower and it emerged from the ground, standing on roots that acted as feet.

"BELLSPROUT!" the creature shouted before running off.

Many other strange animals appeared, large, yellow caterpillars with spikes on their heads. Strange moles that appeared to have no lower body. And more pink puffballs.  
Toad and Birdo stared at the odd creatures, unsure if they were hostile or not. As they walked, another strange creature emerged before them. It was a purple rat that appeared to have buck teeth. It's tail was curled and it had shifty, red eyes. It leapt into the air and snatched Toad's mushroom hat off his head. He was an apparent bald underneath. A smooth, shiny bald and perfectly round, like a bowling ball but softer.

"Hey! Get back here with that!" Toad yelled, angrily and ran to catch the rat.

Birdo followed close by, not wanting to be left behind. Toad made a dive as he got close to the rodent, and succeded in grabbing it's foot. He manaed to hold it upside down by it's foot, as the creature was quite light.

"Drop the hat!" Toad commanded, the oddly colored creature did.

Toad let go of the mouse, and picked up his hat, carefully placing it back on his bald head. The rat was about to run off, but something had appeared out of the grass that they had not seen until now. It was around four feet tall and looked vicous. It was green, and two of it's arms were sharp looking blades. The creature had two fangs that could be seen sliding from the side of it's mouth, even when closed.

"Scyther!" the new creature dominantly shouted.

The rat tried standing it's ground; "Rat! Rattata!"

It was no good, the target locked, the green creature jumped in for an easy kill. From, what seemed like out of nowhere, an egg blasted the new menace in the side of the face, knocking him out of the air, and onto the ground. The purple rat turned to see it's defender, and to his surprise, it was Birdo. The pink dinosaur spat an egg from it's cannon-like snout, which hit the target predator in the face again. The rodent that was being defended ran up to the weak green creature and bit it feircly. Suddenly a round object struck the green menace, and it dissapeared in a flash of red light. Toad, Birdo and the rat all turned around to see where the ball had come from. Behind them stood an old man with gray colored hair in a white lab coat.

"Hello there. I'm Professor Oak. Do these Poke'mon belong to you?" he asked to Toad, pointing at Birdo and the rat.

"What's a Poke'mon?" Birdo asked, the Professor backed up, an expression of surprise on his face.

"I-It talks! What manner of Poke'mon is that?" he asked again.

"Birdo's not a Poke'mon, whatever that is!" Toad answered, an unneeded look of aggression on his face.

"No need to get hostile, lad!" Professor Oak said, regaining his original calmness, "If Birdo is not a Poke'mon then what is she?"

"I'm a dinosaur." Birdo answered, simply.

"I see...You two aren't from around here, are you?" the Professor asked, Toad and Birdo shook their heads.

"Then come to my lab!" he shouted excitedly, throwing another orb at the Rattata and watched that dissapear in red light as well.

"Hey Geno! Where are we?" Mallow asked his old friend.

"I can't be certain, but I don't think we're in Nimbus anymore." Geno answered, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well I could've told you that! We haven't been in Nimbus for hours!" Mallow answered, obviously not getting the reference joke.

Geno was about to degrade the cloud for lack of a good sense of humor, when an odd black creature appeared from behind them. It was large and covered with red spots, accpet for it's snout which was a peach color, and it's legs which were also a peachy skin color.. It's eyes were safely kept away from the ground by large eye stalks that came from the snout. The eye stalks were also peach in color. The creature opens it's mouth and lets out a large and ferocious roar. Inside it's mouth are many, many sharp teeth. Mallow begins to panic from the size of the monster.

"This looks like fun.." Geno states, looking at the creature with no concern.

Birdo and Toad find themselves in a very, very clean lab. It is small, but looks fit for research. Two bookcases are full, and off to both sides, making a sort of door way into another section of the lab, which has a wooden table in the center and a computer stuffed off into the corner. The Professor places the two spheres he had used earlier on the table. They are red on the top and white on the bottem with a thick, black line seperating the two colors. A white button is in the middle, obviously used for opening the device.

"You were lucky I showed up when I did, or that creature would have recovered and you'd truly be in trouble." Professor Oak said, returning to the two newcomers.

"What was that thing anyway?" Birdo asks, curious about what she was egging earlier.

"That green creature was called a Scyther. Very dangerous, stay away from them. And the purple one was known as a Rattata, thieving little rodents." answered Prof. Oak,

"The many creatures of this land are called Poke'mon. And these little devices are called Poke'balls, we use these to tame the Poke'mon that are wild."

Toad had begun to read one of the books on the shelves of the Professor's lab. The book was entitled "Legendary Poke'mon: Fact from Fiction." Inside it talked about many legendary creatures of this world, Celebi, Suicune, the three birds. But what really caught Toad's attention was the most powerful of all these Poke'mon, Mew. It was unclear exactly how powerful it was said to be, but it was strong.

Maybe that can take us home... Toad thought to himself.

"Professor, I'm sorry to leave so quickly, but we need to go now...do you mind if I borrow this?" Toad asked, holding the book.

"Of course not, I have another copy. Just bring it back when you're finished! There showed be some sandwhiches on the table near the door, you can take those if you like."

"Thank you Professor! Come on Birdo!" Toad said exictedly.

They ran, not forgetting to grab the sandwhiches and dashed out the door. Just before they laughed the grounds of the laboratory, they heard the Professor's shouts.

"Wait! I almost forgot something! You might need this!" he shouted, and threw a poke'ball at Toad, who caught it easily.

"Thanks!" both, Birdo and Toad shouted as they ran off.


	19. New Generations: Chapter Four

**New Generations  
****Chapter Four**

Toad and Birdo had been walking for hours since they left Professor Oak's lab. It seemed like there was nothing but grass, rocks, and caves in this land, to fit the odd creatures that inhabited it. Toad was tossing the poke'ball around, juggling it.

"Y'know." he said, "The Professor gave me this thing but he never taught me how to use it."

At that moment, he tripped over a rock and the poke'ball went sailing into the air, landing on the ground with a thud. There was a wooshing news and a blinding red light, Rattata's figure appeared. It stood at attention ready to follow it's masters every command. When it saw that there was nothing to battle it turned and faced Toad confused, as if wondering what he was supposed to do.

"Tat tat Ratta?" the purple rodent asked.

"I don't know what he just said!" Birdo complained.

"You can walk with us, if you keep sitting around in a ball all day you'll grow fat." Toad said, gesturing with his hands stretched infront of his stomache.

The trio continued on, really not knowing where to go. All that they did know was that they were looking for a legendary Poke'mon near an ocean...but they didn't know where an ocean was so they decided it best to look for someone who did. As they travelled, they came across a man dressed in all black with a red "R" written on his shirt.

"Excuse me, do you know where an ocean is?" Toad asked the strange man.

"Hm...why would I tell a runt like you?" the man asked, then he spotted Birdo, "I might be interested in a trade for the information though..."

"A trade?" Toad asks.

The strange man points at Birdo; "Give me that Poke'mon, and I'll tell you where the beach is."

"Hey! I'm not a Poke'mon! For the last time!" Birdo yells, being sick of mistaken for one of these strange creatures.

"And it talks! Forget the trade kid! This is mine!" says the man in black, throwing a poke'ball at Birdo, which of course, bounces off though leaves a bruise on her snout.

Birdo doesn't enjoy having red and white balls thrown at her. She aims and launches, many white eggs blast from her snout at the stranger, who can barely take one hit before crumpling to the ground. A star-shaped object falls from his pockets, it's a green jewel.

"A Crystal Star!" Toad declares, "What's this doing here?"

Toad grabs the Cryst Star and pockets it.

-

Deep beneath the water, a figure is slumbering in a pink bubble. Dangerous looking sea-dragons swim by, but don't even dare to glance at the magical being that rests peacefully. All is calm and peaceful...but at this moment Toad grabs the Crystal Star, many miles away. The poor creatures dreams are replaced by horrid images of fire spreading across the lands, not a single living soul remains...the creature wakes...

-

A bright moon illuminates the dark night sky. A small camp fire scares off any predators whom aren't threatened by the slumbering giant that is acting as a guard for the two travellers. Mallow is slumbering against the large creatures soft side, tightly wrapped in a blanket that had been brought from home. Geno pokes at the fire with a stick trying to make the flames brighter, warmer. Suddenly his mind is filled with dark thoughts, death, destruction. Everything that will happen if the Crystal Stars aren't brought into good hands and used for light. A shadow image appears before him, laughing insanely. Geno is blasted backward by an unseen force. He smashes into his large beast, who wakes and jumps up, looking for a danger, and sees only his master. The creature places his black and red body down to sleep once more.

"What was that? That power? So dark...sinister..." Geno mutters to himself, before growing tired and wrapping himself up in a blanket of his own.

-

"Hey! You runt!" the stranger yells, standing up, though he's dizzy and feeling somewhat light headed, "Are you looking for trouble?"

"Nope, just a beach!" Toad says, giving the man a happy, smiling face.

"You...you little brat!" the man yells, and pulls out a poke'ball, "I'll show you not to mess with Team Rocket!"

The man throws the poke'ball at the ground, and a cat-like creature appears. The creatures fur is white and he appears to have a coin stuck to his head.

"Meowth! Use fury swipes!" yells the man in black.

The cat leaps forward, aiming for Toad with rapidly scratching claws. Before it can reach him, however, Rattata has intercepted the attack, ramming the cat in defense of his master.

"Hm...that's a strong little rat you have there...I may need to rethink my strategy!" the man says, throwing another poke'ball.

This time a squid-like creature appears. It has black tentacles, and a blue upper body with red jewels on it's head.

"Tentacool." the squid says.

"Hah! There's no way your little rat can defeat two of my Poke'mon!" shouts the man.

Birdo launches some eggs at the cat, while Rattata attacks the squid with a series of bites, scratches, and tackles. They make quick work of both ill-trained Poke'mon. And begin to stare menacingly at the strange man. The man runs away, shouting; "Team Rocket will defeat you someday!"

"What a strange man, he has my pity." Birdo says, watching the man run off.

The group decided to continue the journey towards the oceans...

-

The creature that was slumbering beneath the water before is now floating high above the waves. It's body is pink, and has a long tail, skinny tail. It has cat-like ears and no apparent mouth. It's eyes are a light blue, and it looks towards the land beyond, it's next destination.


	20. New Generations: Chapter Five

**New Generations  
****Chapter Five**

Rattata merrily paces alongside Toad's feet as they continued their journey. They were definitly lost, but they weren't going to let this get to them. An earlier lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches had provided a surprisingly good energy source. The area they were currently in was mountainous, crawling with many more strange creatures. As they marched forward in the heat of the friendly sun, an odd and disgusting odor overcame them. Soon the area was filled with a thick, black smoke.

"Wha-what is this?" Toad asked aloud, trying to see through the smog.

"I'm not sure but it's nasty." Birdo answered, and started coughing from inhaling too much smoke at once.

Rattata's eyes began to water and sting. It wasn't long before Toad's and Birdo's eyes also stung and became red. Rubbing their eyes, and walking blindly, the trio didn't see the slope infront of them until it was too late. First went Rattata, who was in the front, closely followed by Toad and Birdo. Their screams echoed around as they slid down the rocky slope.

Dirt and rocks scratched against their skin. The smoke filled their lungs. It seemed like it was over, they couldn't breathe, they were gaining multiple cuts and bruises, and they couldn't see. It was almost safe to assume that they were gone...but just then Toad took a deep breath. He thought his last, but to his surprise it wasn't filled with the muck in the air. His gasp filled his lungs with fresh, clean air. He opened his eyes, and they soon stopped watering. Not long after the three reached the bottem of the slope.

"Is..is it over?" Birdo asked, rubbing remnants of smog from her eyes.

Toad looked around. They were sitting on a ledge that overlooked a plain area of rock and dirt. In the middle of this area was a factory, this factory was what produced all the smog that was posioning the air around them.

"What's a factory doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Toad asked, climbing to his feet and walking towards the edge of the ledge.

"Should we check it out?" Birdo asked, helping a dizzied Rattata to his four feet.

"I think we'd better." Toad said, and began making his way down the small cliff, creating foot holes for the others.

It didn't take long to reach the bottem, and the mushroom head stepped onto solid ground. He waited for his two companions to climb down the rock wall before walking over to the large doors of the factory. The doors read; "DO NOT ENTER." But our heroes didn't listen to the doors, and shoved them open anyway. As soon as they entered an over powering and disgusting stench filled their noses.

Reluctantly they walked into the darkness, following the loud clanking of machinery, and avoiding the stench at all means possible.

When they reached the source of the noise, they discovered the wierdest contraption ever seen. There was a conveyer belt that dragged poke'balls into a box, and when they came out from the other side, they were strange purple and blocky creatures, and from the top of the box a mechanical claw picked up the poke'balls and dropped them into a pile with a sign above it that read "Empty."

"This is...horrible! What are they doing to the poor creatures of this world?" Birdo asked, watching more of the purple creatures leave from the box.

"They're...morphing them..." Toad answered, studying one of the creatures.

"Rrrattata!" growled the rodent. He was posed in a defensive stance and stared into the black.

"What is it?" Birdo asks, walking over to the rat.

From the darkness appeared many pairs of eyes. All glaring mischeviously at the group. Suddenly a creature slid out of the shadows. The creature was small and grey and looked like a blob of ooze.

"Grimer!" the creature chanted cheerfully.

"Eeew! It smells really bad!" Birdo shuttered.

More of the creatures appeared, all chanting their name.

"They seem harmless." Toad said, now watching the slimeballs.

The creatures did seem harmless, if a little playfully rough, but they didn't mean anything. Just as the group began to relax a larger pair of eyes appeared in the darkness and a low, rumbling sound echoed around the room.

"Muuuuuk!" was the groan.

"Th-that doesn't sound friendly though!" Toad stammered.

Rattata returned to his defensive stance and the Grimer's scattered in different directions. The new creature slid slowly out of the darkness. It's form was a much larger sludge pile. The creature towered over the trio, who were on the verge of wetting themselves at the site of it.

"Muuuk! Uck!" The creature shouted, and took a swing at Birdo with an arm of sludge.

Birdo dodged easily and spat many of eggs at the new creature, but they were all abosrbed into the pile of pollution. The "Muk" slowly stalked forward, menacingly approaching the three of them. Toad backed up in fright, and accidentally fell into the pile of empty poke'balls. One of the spheres flew through the air, landing square on Muk's head. It uttered a low moan as it was absorbed into the ball. The three waited for the ball to stop shaking, and finally they picked it up.

"Wierd..." Toad said, pocketing the poke'ball, along with several empty ones.

"I think we should figure out a way to shut this thing down.." Birdo squaked, and tried to find a lever of some sort to turn off the device.

-

The air became dark and thick. The pink cat flew speedily though the air, it new it was nearing it's destination.

"Mew." it said gently.

-

It seemed that there was no possible way to shut the device down. They figured the least they could do was knock the poke'balls off the conveyer belt and let the Poke'mon run free before they became a purple creature. They were unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching them, preparing to strike.


	21. Lord of the Flies: Aftermath

**Lord of the Flies: Aftermath**

Ralph walked through the empty streets of a dust covered city. His eyes scanned the area, carefully studying the buildings and the alleys that lie between them. It appeared to him that the city had been devoid of human inhabitants for some time. A layer of dirt and grime coated most of the towering buildings, and strange red stains dotted the cracking pavement. Shattered glass twinkled beneath empty windows, like tears shed from agonized eyes. The damp air was heavy and made Ralph's clothes cling to his flesh.

A large rat scuttled by in the road ahead, and Ralph was reminded that the city was not completely devoid of life. The war had ended nearly two years agol but before it had a final battle was fought inside the United States. Ralph was standing in the aftermath of this final battle, a city so empty of civilization that it made one forget that they were not alone. But he knew that small groups of survivors struggled in the ruins of the country's larger cities. This one would be no exception; afterall, it had once been New York.

Suddenly the buildings began to blur, distort and merge. The twinkling glass shards smudged together. The city had begun to change, to mesh together and become a mess of brown and gray smudges. Ralph blinked and rubbed his eyes. A wave of nausia washed over him. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the feeling to pass. Then he opened his eyes again, but the city he had seen around him had vanished. In its place he saw a jungle, and beyond that the sea.

"This belongs to us." The voice had come from somewhere behind Ralph, and though he couldn't remember to who it belonged, the voice sounded familiar.

"That's a reef. A coral reef. I've seen pictures like that." Another familiar voice that could not be matched with a face Ralph knew. He spun around to see who it was that had been having a conversation, but when he turned the island had become the city once more.

The abandoned street narrowed into the horizon. Ralph squinted and tried to remember the island, tried to remember the pink rocks he had been standing on, but his eyes showed him nothing except for the lonely city. A rock dropped onto the ground no more than three feet away. The crack of the stone against the pavement stole Ralph from his concentration. Another rock plopped down beside him, and then another on his other side. Rock after rock rained down around him, but none hit his body. A couple came too close for Ralph's taste, but none of the stones had ever struck him.

He watched as one fell over his shoulder and crashed to the street before him. He spun around, eager to see who was tossing rocks at him, but he saw only the buildings and the alleyways they drowned in shadow. Slightly startled by this, Ralph turned and began to walk in the direction away from the rocks point of origin. As he took a step, however, a rock fell before him. He dodged to the left, afraid the stone would hit him. Another rock fell before him, again forcing him to change the direction he had chosen. His feet tangled together and he fell backward.

More rocks fell around him, some of them very close to his head. He knew that if he moved in any direction at all, he rock slid over his face. He cringed and slammed his eyes shut as the rock began to descend toward him. Then somebody risked moving into the path of a falling rock. As he lie on the wet pavement trying to think of a way to escape, the shadow of a screamed his name, and a hand grasped his ankle. His back stung as he slid over the wet gravel. A small rock struck his kneecap, and the pain forced his eyes open. He found himself staring at the back of a man with red hair that hung beneath his shoulders.


	22. Toon Termination: Chapter One

**Toon Termination  
****Chapter One**

It was an average day in Acme Acres. The sun was shining down brightly upon the landscape, as little critters run about. We start our story at a school in this land of shining sky and gorgeous landscape. This school is called Acme Looniversity, where our unsuspecting heroes, are boring themselves to death, by studying for an up-coming HTY Quiz. For you non-toons that means: How Toony are You? The first of our heroes is non other then a small blue rabbit, around the age of fourteen. His name is Buster Bunny, and he usually enjoys going to school, as he gets to hang out with his all time favourtie hero, Bugs Bunny, and his best friend Babs Bunny.

Paper airplanes zoom through the class, from bored students such as Plucky Duck, or Dizzy Devil. Other students are busy doodling in note books, or writing stories or comics. And then those, sort of crazy ones, are trying to predict peoples future. Buster is impatiently eyeing the clock, school is almost out for the day, and soon he'll be able to run around with squirt gun in hand, ready for any unsuspecting passerby.

"Geez, I wish the clock would hurry up, instead of taking it's sweet old time." Buster whined, as he stared at the slowly moving minute-hand.

"You know Buster," Hamton began, as he turned around to talk to his rabbit friend, "speeding the clock up could speed time up, and that could alter what plans that nature and it's glory, might have in store for us."

Plucky Duck faced his best friend, and side-kick, Hampton and joined in the conversation; "The only plans nature has in store for us, is to grow more trees for paper, because I'm outta ammo!"

Suddenly a pink rabbit in a scientist get-up slid her way into the conversation; "Buster, Buster, I'm two seconds in the future Buster. But I'll be back soon. Buster, can you hear me?"

"Knock off the act, will ya Babsy?" Buster asked, as he watched the minute hand edge ever closer to it's final location.

"Well fine, if you're gonna be all grumpy about it!" Babs exclaimed, throwing off the scientist costume, revealing her normal cloths.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing noise, but before anybody got up out of their seat, Bugs Bunny, master of the toons walked in.

"Now everybody, I have one message to give you befois you all go and be wild around town." He said, "The amount of homework dat's been bein toined in, has been droppin. So I'll be checkin in with all of ya at curfew tonight, to make sure you got you're homework done. Class is now dissmissed."

And as those finale two words were uttered, everybody rushed out in large groups. Seperating out into their best friends, and quickly leaving to go to their favourite, town hangouts.


	23. Toon Termination: Unexpected Surprises

**Toon Termination  
****Unexpected Surprises**

Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Hamton has found themselves within an air conditioned icecream shop. The heat of the blazing sun was too much for the toons to stand. They sat at a table, talking about how much fun they were going to have during summer break; while they drank from som smoothies and ice cold milkshakes.

Fifi La Fume and Shirley the Loon were busy re-building Shirley's fortune-telling booth for the summer ahead. They planned to make at least twenty dollars by the end of the summer.

Furball was contently looking for food, sitting atop a dumpster fishing for fish bones or tuna cans, while avoiding the death hug of Elmyra. If Elmyra ever found him again, his entire tail would be wrapped in bandages, from butt to tip.

Calamaty Coyote was occupied setting up a trap to capture Lil' Beeper. Infact he had to catch Lil' Beeper on his own time, and bring her back to Wile E. Coyote to pass his class for this term. If he failed, he would be required to be helled back and not advance to the next grade, and then having to retake every class over again.

As Calamaty struggled to retrieve her, Lil' Beeper thought of this more like a game, with higher risks then just: "I lost, dammit!"

But she was having a merry old time anyway. Unknown to either of them, Proffessor Wile E. was watching nearby, spieing on Calamaty, mostly so he himself, could finally capture his rival, Roadrunner. But he began to lose faith in his pupil, watching Calamaty make the same mistakes he had as a young coyote. The proffessor pulled out a stamp with an "F" on it, ready to fail his student at any given moment.

Lil' Beeper ran by Calamaty, once more, honking as she went, taunting the coyote. She repeated this two or three more times. But on the fourth, and final, Calamaty leaped into the air.

From behind a rock, Roadrunner covered his eyesm as he watched his student get tackled.

The impact knocked Beeper over, onto the ground, and before she could get up, Calamaty had grabbed her by her feet. Beeper was scared, for the first time in the longest time. She feared of what Calamaty might do to her. She thought of all the dreadful stories Proffessor Roadrunner had told her, of what a Coyote did with the road runners, they caught. She waited, for the final bite, a slash, something. She closed her eyes, tightly, preparing for te searing pain.

But instead of pain, of hurt. Instead of falling into an eternal darkness, she felt the hands slip from her feet. She kept her eyes shut though, just incase something awfule was about to happen. But she felt two arms slide around and incase her in a tight squeeze. But the squeeze, she recognized, as a hug. She opened her eyes to see Calamaty hugging her, and then letting go and standing up. Calamaty made a "shoe, scram" motion with his hands, and Beeper took off, speeding away.

Meanwhile, Wile E.'s eyes were nearly popping out of his head. He was about to have a long discussion with Calamaty...


	24. ToS:AT: The Ears, Look At the Ears!

**Tales of Symphonia: Another Tale  
****The Ears, Look At the Ears!**

The sun was shining down brightly upon the hills. A year ago, the sun didn't shine at all, or, not the way it did now. Symphonia was a dark place before the defeat of Mithos by Lloyd Irving and his crew. Sure the sun was as bright, but the world..it just...it didn't quite seem as bright as it now did. Monsters were cleared away from the worlds, leaving room for the animal life to prosper. Everything was multiplying. Everything was growing fresh and new.

Genis Sage, a white haired half-elf and powerful spell caster smiled happily as he looked at the trail just ahead. Already he could sense the victory and warm feeling of bringing yet another town to light, and removing any laws it had against half-elves. He and his sister Raine had left on this mission, immediatly after Mithos' defeat. Later on in their journeys, they gained the help of old friends Regal and Presea. Presea joined, but would not give her reasons, and Regal joined, still feeling guilty and feeling as if he owed the former members for attacking them in the forestst not so long ago.

Unfortunatly, Regal had died, saving Presea from one of the last monsters around. One of the strongest of them too. Presea stayed with the two half-elves, because they were her only true friends now. Her village referred to her as a monster or demon, and sayed she should vanish with the other monsters. She finally took not of it, having regained emotion and thought, and stuck with whatever friends she had. Though she never wanted to lug around another scared wood, she still seemed to enjoy carving things from wood in her spare time.

Raine was along for the same purposes as Genis, to stop any racism against half-elves. But she also dragged the two younger ones along to any ruins that she might catch word of. Genis and Presea often hid anytime the word "ruin" popped up, but Raine would find them and drag them off to explore the ruins. When she was like this, she was known as "Ruin Raine" by Genis, who molded it off of an old friends word of "Ruing Mode".

The three were in new lands, already having half-elves excepted everywhere they had gone on their previous journey. They had set off to explore the other half of Sylverant, new cities and all. After this they would move onto the other half of Tathe'alla.

The morning was new. The smell from their last camp site was still fresh in the air, as well as Genis' wonderful cooking. Bacon and eggs was what could be smelled, from the breakfast that had been finished not ten minutes before. Raine lead the way with an excited and slightly wild expression on her face. While Genis and Presea trudged along behind her. They were being side tracked, to go see another ruin...again!

Presea's axe drooped from her hands and dragged on the ground, as she thought about what might happen as soon as they neared the ruin. Raine would go insane and observe every nook and cranny of the place, they'd wind up side tracked for three days, at the least. The same thing was running through Genis' head. He sighed and sniffed the air, the smell of his cooking cheering him up slightly.

Presea looked up from the ground, away from the dusty rocks and dirt lined path. She looked at the back of Genis head, it was all she could really see because of his screwy hair. She noticed a little point sticking out near the back of his head, a little off to the side. After a few moments of silently studying it, she came to the conclusion that it was his ear.

_'That ear' _She thought _'Is it real?'_

Before she realised what she was doing, she found herself flicking Genis ear, and watching it wave back and forth for a second. She did it again, and found that it was indeed a real ear, and that watching it wave back and forth was..enjoyable. She didn't even realise she was flicking his ear until the fifth or sixth time, and by that time Genis had stopped walking to ask Presea what she was doing with his ears.

"Er...um..well..." She stuttered, even Presea couldn't find the right way to say "I was flicking you're ears because I found it amusing how they waved and wobbled.", no, that wouldn't come out of her mouth, I doubt it would have come out of anybody else's either.

Presea's pale face turned a dull pink as she searched for how to answer. But luckily for her, they had just reached the ruins, and Genis had been distracted by his sisters shouts of delight and amazement. "LOOK AT THOSE PILLARS! EACH ONE REPRESENTS A CORNER OF SYLVARANT AND THE CENTER TEMPLE REPRESENTS THE MANA TREE! IT'S AMAZING! I'LL BET THEIR ARE ANCIENT WRITINGS ALL OVER THAT THING!" And with that, the proffessor was gone, racing to do research, with Genis trying to calm her down, so she wouldn't scare anybody.

Presea gave a sigh of relief. That was over, and she didn't need to come up with some lame explanation for flicking Genis' ears. Because she really didn't know herself. She waited until her face returned to normal, before following her friends off to the ruins. Even from the distance, Raines excited shouts could be heard clearly, and as Presea got closer, she noticed people staring with disturbed expressions on their faces at the archeologist.

"LOOK AT THESE WRITINGS! I MUST DECIPHER THEM! I MUST!" shouted Raine, pulling out a book about ancient texts, and quieting down to find the language these were written in.

"At least it'll keep her quiet and not embaress us for a little while." Genis sighed, sitting down on one of the stone steps.

Presea walked around the temple, looking it over. She came across a small opening on the side of the temple. She went to over to get Raine so she examin it, surely Raine would be over joyed to study the inside of the ancient temple.

"WHAT! AN ENTRANCE! COME GENIS! TO THE ENTRANCE!" Raine shouted running off around the corner, with Presea and Genis close behind.

"Hm..." Raine studied the hole in the wall for a short minute, "I'll never fit in there...I need someone small. Who's small?" She thought for a moment, and then she turned to look at Genis and Presea "Do you no anyone who's...small." A smile spread over her face.

"Huh? Oh no, wait a minute Raine." Genis said, holding his hands up defensivly. But he had no choice, Raine had scooped him up and shoved him through the small hole. She turned to Presea, who decided she didn't want to be crammed into a whole by a slightly insane proffessor, and climbed in right behind Genis.

"Remember, tell me EVERYTHING! And don't leave any corner unchecked!" Raine said excitedly, she could already hardly anticipate for the two little ones to come out and report what they found.

As Presea's head popped out of the crawl space, her hair flipped upward, bouncing after being squished from the tight tunnel.

"It is...dark..." She said, suddenly aware of the change in lighting.

"Hold on, let me see if I can do something about the light." Genis said quickly, and pulling a stick from his pocket. He used a small spell to light the tip of the stick on fire and illuminate the area.

The sight that had appeared before the two shocked, and frightened them. Bones and rotting flesh lay in heaps everywhere. Flies and other small insects were crawling about, slowly eating away at the decaying corps vault.

"This is..disturbing...very very disturbing.." Presea said, with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"I-I hope t-that whatever d-did this is dead." Genis said, with the fear that it probably isn't.

"I...want to leave." Presea stated and walked towards the tunnel they had come in, but she could see Raines face on the other side, and realised that she'd just be shoved back in.

"L-looks like we're ex-exploring." Genis wasn't stuttering because of the cold dampness, or of fright, but of the realisation he might be spending the night in here, with Presea...alone..where he could make a complete embarressment of himself.

The two walked for what seemed like hours down countless passages filled with bones and flesh. The only other things that were alive inside the whole temple were only a few bugs and spiders. Finally they'd grown tired and decided to set up a mini camp using what they had: Genis' magic, a few sunflower seeds, and some honey. Genis used his magic to keep the bugs away, and Presea used the torch to make honey roasted sunflower seeds, for more of a snack then a meal. Finally Genis put out the torch and prepared the mini-camp for the night.

Presea and Genis had spread out about five feet for the night, they lay to sleep, hoping nothing would go crawl on them as they slept.

Genis awoke to feel something light and delicate brushing against his face, and to added warmth.

_'It's probably only a spider, and the storne being heated from the sun.' _thought Genis.

But as he opened his eyes he saw that what was brushing his face was a tuft of pink hair. He turned his head slightly to the side and noticed that Presea was snuggled up to him. He felt his face growing hot, and knew that it must be turning a bright red.

_'I-It was chilly last night...she was just cold...yeah...and her body naturally searched for a source of warmth...' _Genis thought, a reasonable explanation.

He would have moved, but he did not wish to wake up Presea. And besides, she had a little smile on her face, it was rare to see her smile like this, a happy, content smile.

Genis was going to wait until Presea had awoken before he moved...she needed sleep and he didn't want to wake her...


	25. ToS:AT: We Need to Start Early Tomorrow

**Tales of Symphonia: Another Tale  
****We Need to Start Early Tomorrow**

_'Well...maybe I should move...I mean if I don't and she wakes up..she might think I'm some kind of freak.' _Genis thought to himself, suddenly worried, _'But then again, she's the one that came over here..'_ and the proof of this was the fireplace and a marking on the wall that had been above Genis, which the two were now under.

Genis didn't want to move for fear of waking her, but at the sametime he wanted her to wake up so he wouldn't feel so awkward. But in the end, he decided to lay and let Presea's sleep continue. Besides, she must be having good dreams, because she had the biggest smile on her face that Genis had ever seen there.

_'I wish I could read minds...find out what's making her so happy.'_ Genis thought. Suddenly he felt movement.

Looking over at Presea he noticed her eyes fidget and then open. Her senses were still a bit numb from sleeping and she gave out a small yawn before realising she was on the wrong side of the mini campsite, and her back was warm. But not just normal warm, the soft warmth of being pressed against something warm. She turned her head, and saw Genis lieing beside her. She could feel her face growing warm as she realised that she had moved into him during the night.

"G'morning..." Genis said, looking at Presea's wide-eyed face.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry.." Presea managed to get out still half-shocked from what she had done.

"For what?" Genis asked, there was nothing to be sorry about.

"I probably woke you up...and this must seem...awkward." Presea said, turning her head to the ground.

"It was awkward..." Genis answered..

Before Presea could say anything, though, a loud, vicous roar echoed around the cave. The two sat bolt upright.

"W-what was that?" Genis asked, fear in his voice.

"Something big.." Presea answered Genis question and stood up, drawing her axe.

Right on que, a monstrous creature came barreling through the temple corridor. A large reptillian creature, but it was also wormlike. It was dim gray, and it could move exceptionally fast. Two red stock-eyes popped from the top of the creaturesd head, as it savagely thrashed it's face, chomping at whatever moved. The creature had short needle-like legs that, despite their size, moved the creature very quickly. There wasn't anyway to get around this thing, it was much too big.

"P-Presea are you c-crazy? That thing will k-kill you!" Genis shouted.

"I know...chance of the two of us survivng this encounter is only 56 percent." Presea said, slipping into loss of emotion for a moment. Saying something, but then having it register shortly after. _'We're going to die...'_

Genis looked behind him, the entrance to the temple looked surprisingly close. Maybe they could out run the creature. He tapped Presea's shoulder and pointed to the entrance, waiting for her to run first before he moved. As they neared the rocky exit, they already began to duck down so they could quickly swich into a crawl when it was needed.

Presea entered the crawl space first, moving rapidly towards the shining light of the sun. As Genis entered, he felt a stab of pain run up and down his right leg. He looked back to see one of those needle-like legs, inside his own. Pain began to shoot through his body. He managed to find a rock and smack the leg away, long enough for him to crawl to safety. As he reached the blinding light of the sun, he was helped out by Presea and his sister, Raine.

"Are you okay? Did the thing hurt you?" Raine asked checking over her little brother, she stopped her scan at the back of his right leg, "What..what the hell happened to you!"

"One of it's legs...it tried to pin me in place with them..." Genis said, pain still flowing through his veins.

"..can't you heal him with one of you're spells?" Presea asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I can make the pain go away and stop the bleeding, but the gash that is here, it will take time to heal." Raine starting a first-aid spell to make the blood stop gushing out and the pain that must be throbbing to vanish, "Presea, get my bag, I should have something to cover the wound with."

"Yes, ." Presea said, hurrying off to get the bag for Raine.

"I shouldn't have sent you in there...I knew about the monster...well I heard the rumors... this is my fault..."

"No Raine, I was...carless...I should've been more careful." Genis said, trying to cheer his sister up.

Just then Presea returned with the bag.

"Thank you Presea." Raine thanked, then rummaged through the bag rapidly. Finally she pulled out a medicine bottle, and a cloth, "This is goign to sting for a second."

Raine poured the medicine onto the cloth and pressed it against Genis' leg. Genis closed his eyes, even though he was trying to convince himself it didn't sting. Raine tied the cloth around his leg.

"Keep that there for a few weeks, we'll check on it then." Raine said, standing up and putting the medicing bottle back in her bag, "We've been side-tracked long enough, we should continue."

Genis and Presea nodded in agreement, following Raine back to their original path.

The day passed, giving way to the darkness of night. They set up their camp and started a fire. Using some of their food, Genis had made a stew. A wonderful stew at that. After the dinner, they decided to get an early start tomorrow and try to make up for lost time. So they went to their tents. Raine to hers, Genis and Presea to theirs.

"Um...Genis?" Presea asked, trying to get Genis' attention.

"Yes Presea?"

"About earlier this morning...in the temple..."

"Don't worry you were probably just cold...right?"

"Um...yeah...I was,cold..." _'I was awake...but I can't tell him now...it would seem so awkward...'_

"You should get some sleep now, we need to get up early."

Presea nodded, and buried herself into her sleeping bag. She slowly slipped into a light sleep. Genis lay awake a while longer, thinking. He looks over at Presea's sleeping bag. All of her that can be seen is her pink hair, poking out from the sleeping bag, the rest of her head buried inside. Genis reached over, and before he realised it, his hand had was on the bit of soft hair that was poking out.

Genis quickly drew his hand back as he saw some motion from inside the sleeping bag. He turned over and pretended to sleep. Presea's head emerged from the depths of the sleeping bag. She was sure something was playing around with her hair. It was then that she noticed Genis wasn't really sleeping but acting like it. She smiled before burrowing into her sleeping bag again.


	26. ToS:AT: The Sleeping Bag

**Tales of Symphonia: Another Tale  
****The Sleeping Bag**

The next morning was windy, and cold. The snowy season was coming, everyone could feel the dramatic change in the weather. Genis suggested finding a place that sold chocolate, so he'd have some to make some hot chocolate on those especially cold days. But it'd have to be in a town they were passing through, because they couldn't stray for too long. Wind stung their faces as they trudged along, seeing storm clouds forming in the distance.

It wasn't long after that, did they see a city appearing in the distance. Even if they did stop for a night's rest in a few hours, they were sure to make it there by noon tomorrow. But then, off to the left, a noise, a strange noise. It was almost a howl but not quite, and then flapping wings were heard along with the screaming of a dieing man. Before anyone of the three had a chance to do anything, a wolf jumped out from the bushes, but this wolf had the wings of a bat sprouting from its back. It let out a low, menacing, growl and bared it's teeth.

"What is that?" Genis asked, getting ready to fight if worse came to worse.

"I don't know...but I think it's hungry." Raine answered, as she grabbed her staff and waked the creatures nose with it.

The creatured roared furiously and charged at Raine, but missed, and went flying...right into Genis and Presea's tent...thrashing could be seen and loud grunts of frustration were heard. Finally the creature reappeared, and flew off, dragging something with it.

"Genis," Presea began, "Isn't that your sleeping bag?"

"What?" Genis rushed off to the tent, and came out slowly, "It..took...my sleeping bag..."

Presea and Raine stood silent, but ownly until Genis had finished cooking the dinner he had started, soon after he found his sleeping bag, gone. The said dinner was a small meal, because they had started running out of food. It was a little fish and a little mashed potatoes on the side. After dinner the three sat around the fire for a while, doing there usual things. Raine was reading about temples near by, Presea was carving a small wooden figure and Genis was cleaning up.

An hour or so later they agreed that it was time to go to sleep. Presea and Genis left for their tent. Presea put the half carved figure next to a wooden owl, and a wooden pumpkin. She then burrowed into her sleeping bag. Suddenly she rememberred Genis. She popped her head out of the sleeping bag to look at Genis. He was on the ground, shivering, curled up in a little ball.

"Genis...it's cold...why don't you and me share my sleepign bag until we can find you a new one?" Presea asked, concerned about Genis sleeping on the cold hard ground, especially on a night like this.

"I-I'll be f-fine, really." Genis said, still shivering.

"No you won't be. It's cold, too cold to sleep on the ground."

"I'm f-fine."

Presea sighed and climbed out of her sleeping bag, and walked over to Genis. She put her hand on his shoulder and tightened her grip. Without any sign of effory, she lifted him off the ground, and his feet were hanging in the air. Genis was only staring as he realised he was now an inch or two off the ground, and by one hand.

Presea walked back over to her sleeping bag, and shoved Genis inside. Then she began to climb in, letting one of her pig tails brush against Genis' face. Genis was still a little shocked, but he could feel Presea's hair brush against his face. They lay trying to sleep, trying to find a position where they weren't direcly touching, but there was no way in this little sleeping bag, were they going to get even an inch between them.

Finally they gave up and lay, squeezed together by the sleeping bag.

Meanwhile Raine was trying to sleep in her own tent, but was kept awake by Presea and Genis' constant movement. She didn't know they were ownly trying to find a little room between them, and suddenly she went into a frantic "Motherly Mode". She dashed from her tent and tripped on a rock.

"OW! DAMMIT!" She yelled as she pulled herself up and headed for Genis and Presea's tent.

She lifted the flap of the tent open and looked inside. She could see the two sleeping, almost like brother and sister. Her motherly mode began to fade off, as she walked back to her own tent.

_'Relax Raine, you just need to relax...maybe we should all sleep in tonight...yes...that'll relax us...me...'_

A few minutes before...

Genis lay still but Presea was still shifting around, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Finally she found her head resting on something hard, but soft and comfortable at the same time. She didn't realize that what her head was resting on, was Genis' chest, and she quickly fell asleep.

Genis was still awake, how couldn't he have been with all the flailing around next to him. Finally the movement stopped, and he felt warmth press against his chest. A soft, pigtail rubbed against his face as he looked down, to see Presea's head, resting on his chest. He was puzzled for a moment or two, but then slipped into a sleep.

The next morning Presea awoke first. She could still feel her head on the "pillow" but now, in the sunlight, she discovered that her head had been resting on Genis the entire night. She quickly pulled her head away, and climbed from the sleeping bag. She walked out of the tent, still in her pajamas. She saw Raine, pouring water over the fireplace, to get rid of anything that may have restarted the fire.

"Sleep well?" Raine asked Presea who yawned as she walked closer.

"Yes." Presea answered, blankly...

The silence was awkward, but Genis had now awoken and was getting breakfast ready while the other two went off to get changed.


	27. Little Chao

**Little Chao**

In the forest they sleep,  
So peaceful and calm,  
And innocent,  
Like children  
But controlling great power  
There's Chaos within  
Their tiny hearts filled  
To the brim  
Cute, and friendly  
You cradle them,  
Coddle them,  
Bring them food,  
Bring them friends,  
Bring them flowers,  
And what do they bring?  
Misery, failure, and deceit!  
Not to mention  
Chaos  
And all its destruction  
Or the hours and hours  
Of the time wasted,  
Wasted  
Trying to raise these terrible,  
Awful, greedy, selfish, slow,  
Dimwitted, doe eyed, crawling,  
Cute, affectionate, loveable,  
Little  
Chao


End file.
